Changing directions
by Niekie
Summary: What if the false positive wasn't false. Read how Rachel with the help of her family and friends turns her life around. Spinoff after 'I do'
1. Chapter 1: Oh no

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot. the computer i wrote it on and the original ** **characters.**

**This is my first fic, English isn't my native ****language so please be gentle in your coments  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Brody is lying next to her fast asleep as she checks her schedule. She couldn't go back to sleep after she had woken up because of a terrible nightmare which she already didn't know what it was about anymore. Slightly panicking she flips back and forth between the weeks. <em>'Oh no,'<em> she thinks to herself. So she gets out of bed, gets dressed and leaves the apartment to go to the 24/7 around the corner hoping they sold the object she needed so she wouldn't have to go to the drugstore 5 blocks away. Luckily they have what she needs.

Back in the apartment she makes sure Santana (who slept on the couch because they haven't had the time to create a room for her yet) is still asleep. Proud of her silence she tiptoes to the bathroom. She sighs as she followed the instructions. After the 5 minute wait she slowly walks up on the bathroom sink. Seeing the result she was afraid of she slowly sinks onto the cold tiles of the floor and begins to cry.

* * *

><p>Woken up by a sound she couldn't place Santana opens her eyes. Her mind still a little foggy from sleep she waits to hear that sound again. About ten minutes later she hears the door slide open and someone coming into the apartment. She slightly lifts up her head and recognizes the silhouette and footsteps of Rachel. <em>'What the fuck is she doing up and out by herself at 3 AM? I thought she went to bed early?'<em>

As Rachel turns into the bathroom Santana gets out of bed and walks towards the bathroom door to find out what Rachel's up to. After several minutes she hears Rachel starting to cry. Santana questions herself a few seconds whether to go in or not. Hearing her friend uncontrollable sobs she decides to go in.

"What the hell is wrong wi-" Santana begins as she opens the door. But half way thru the sentence she sees the little white stick Rachel's holding.

"Oh no, nonono." Santana says, rushes over to Rachel and embraces her. "Berry, please tell me it's negative," Santana whispers.

**AN: I have a great deal of the story already written. Let me know if you like to read more.**


	2. Gossip Queen

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot. the computer i wrote it on and the original characters.**

**Thanx for the follows, Favs and reviews.**

** GRITSgirl: Here you are**

** alexa: You'll just have to wait and see ;-)**

** JaTova: This is eventually a PuckleBerry story**

* * *

><p><em>"What the hell is wrong wi-" Santana begins as she opens the door. But half way through the sentence she sees what Rachel's holding.<em>

_"Oh no, nonono." Santana says, rushes over to Rachel and embraces her. "Berry, please tell me it's negative," Santana whispers._

* * *

><p>Her head still bent over Rachel shakes her head no and slowly hands over the test and sobs, "I wish. My live is over."<p>

Looking shocked at the test Santana exclaims, "Of course your life isn't over. It could be a false positive and if it isn't you've got Brody and your friends to help you through this."

"Oh come on, San," Rachel answers sarcastically. "Those test are very reliable these days. I can't stay at NYADA pregnant so my dream to be on Broadway is gone.  
>And Brody isn't the father. So yes, I have friends and hopefully my dads' if they don't disown me over this. I'm absolutely certain if I tell the actual father to be he'll be on the first flight to stand by me."<p>

If Santana wasn't already shocked from the test she would be now. "Are you telling me Rachel Berry cheated on her boyfriend? When and with whom?"

"Well," Rachel said. "It wasn't officially cheating because Brody and I never agreed to be exclusive if you know what I mean. All though he lives here and sleeps in my bed, I never had sex with him. It happened a few weeks ago with uhm, an old friend.  
>When I looked up my schedule just now I realized I'm two weeks late on my period. Santana, I'm <em>never<em> late!"

"A few weeks ago? And you can't tell me his name because…" Santana's eyes grew wide. "Oh my, the wedding!? Is it a … Finchel baby?"

Rachel closes her eyes reliving that night. Not ready for the interrogation that would undoubtedly take place if she'd deny it, she just begins to cry again.

Santana lets the smaller brunette cry for a few minutes.

She could feel Rachel was stone cold. "Okay, let's get you off this cold floor first. Come on. Do you want to go back to bed?" Rachel shook her head no, so Santana brought her to the couch.

* * *

><p>While Rachel finally dozed off in Santana's lap, Santana couldn't sleep anymore. She understands why Rachel doesn't want to tell Finn about the pregnancy. If Finn found out Rachel's pregnant he would do everything in his power to convince her to move back to Lima.<p>

She's so deep in thought that she doesn't hear Kurt come into the living room until he speaks.

"What the hell Santana?" he whispers.

"Shhhh, she's finally asleep." Santana hisses. Careful to not wake up the sleeping the small girl in her arms, she stands up. "It's not what you think. Over the last year she became a real friend. We both know Berry is as straight as a ruler. I found her last night on the bathroom floor in a total mess."

When Santana mentions the bathroom she remembers the test still lying on the sink.

"I'll be right back. Have to pee first." She quickly goes to the bathroom to hide the test into one of the drawers she knows only Rachel uses. Once done she flushes the toilet and exits the bathroom. Entering the living room she takes a quick glance at the couch to see if Rachel is still asleep.

She finds Kurt in the kitchen setting the table for breakfast. When he sees Santana enter he puts his hands onto his side.

"Why was Rachel, who isn't as straight as you think she is, lying sleeping on your lap in your arms if you're not trying to get into her pants like donkey face over there." He whispers while nodding towards Rachel's bedroom.

"I already told you, I -" Santana wants to explain, but her eyes narrow when she reminds Kurt's command about Rachel being straight or not. "Wait, what do you mean she isn't as straight as I think she is?"

"Well," Kurt looks towards the living room feeling guilty about spilling Rachel's doubts.

"For the last few weeks she's having doubts about her sexuality. We had several serious and very long conversations about it. Maybe her breakdown was about that."

Santana frowns at this announcement.

From the corner of her eye she sees Rachel sitting up confused and trying to remember why she's sleeping on the couch. So she says, "Well I don't know about that. What I do know is that I found her on the bathroom floor at 3 AM crying her eyes out and she wouldn't tell me what it was about. Kurt, the girl was a total mess and freaking out about something. I tried to get out of her what was wrong but the only thing she did was cry. You know how dramatic Yentl can get." She looks over to Rachel who is mouthing her a thank you and already tearing up remembering the early morning. Seeing Kurt she puts herself together and walks over to the kitchen.

"Morning guys," she says sitting down at the table.

"Well good morning diva. What's wrong? You look like hell." Kurt says in all honestly

"If I want the world to know what's wrong you'll be the first to know because you've just shown how private our private conversations are." Rachel snarls at him.

"Morning," a naked Brody greets the three friends as he enters the kitchen.

"Look who's finnaly up," Rachel growls at her whatever he is. "I'm going out with Santana, by the time we get back I want you and your belongings out of the apartment."

"You… You're kicking me out?" Brody asks her in disbelief. "Why?"

Firmly Rachel stands up, "Yes, I'm kicking you out. And not only am I kicking you out, whatever we had going on between the two of us is over. I have too much going on right now to be in whatever we're in.

I'm going to take a shower and get dressed so Santana and I can go. I want you to be gone by the time we get back." With that she walks out of the kitchen into her room to gather clothes and enters the bathroom.


	3. An idea is born

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot. the computer I wrote it on and the original characters.**

**AN: I wanted to update sooner but I got the flu, been in bed for the last 4 days.  
>A big shout out to KikiJuanita for being my beta for this story. <strong>

* * *

><p><em>"Look who's finnaly up," Rachel growls at her whatever he is. "I'm going out with Santana, by the time we get back I want you and your belongings out of the apartment."<em>

_"You… You're kicking me out?" Brody asks her in disbelief. "Why?"_

_Firmly Rachel stands up, "Yes, I'm kicking you out. And not only am I kicking you out, whatever we had going on between the two of us is over. I have too much going on right now to be in whatever we're in._

_I'm going to take a shower and get dressed so Santana and I can go. I want you to be gone by the time we get back." With that she walks out of the kitchen into her room to gather clothes and enters the bathroom._

* * *

><p>Rachel and Santana ended up in Central Park. As they walked along, arms linked they talked about Santana's job hunting and how both girls love their life in the city.<br>Rachel who hadn't eaten breakfast, suggested lunch and the two of them headed in the direction of where they could find food.

During lunch their continued talking about light stuff, but outside Santana had had enough of Rachel's avoidance. She led Rachel to a bench by the lake, sat down and decided to take the risk and bring it up.

"Rach, we need to talk." She paused to see the reaction of the smaller girl in front of her.  
>When Rachel nodded with a sigh, she continued. "How late are you?"<p>

Rachel's face dropped, "I already told you, two weeks. Sometimes I'm a day or two late, but never that long.  
>What am I gonna do San? Like I said early this morning, I can't stay at NYADA and I don't want our friends, especially Kurt, to find out I'm pregnant yet. So that automatically means I have to move out of the apartment."<p>

Santana nodded in understanding, but then Rachel's last words sunk in. "No, no, no. Don't move out. If you ever tell anyone about this I'll kill you, but I like living with you. Now that you've pulled that stick out of your ass and not talking like you swallowed a dictionary anymore you're pretty cool to be around."

That reaction was something Rachel really didn't expect. "Outside the pressure of high school I've always been very laid back. If any of you would have taken the trouble of really getting to know me, you all would have known that before now. I have to move out of the apartment before it's going to show I'm pregnant because Kurt proved, again, he can't hold himself from gossiping. Making assumptions and not able to keep his mouth shut about the things being discussed. Whether his assumptions are true or not. Do you think he can keep _this_ a secret? I don't think so.  
>Look, I don't expect you to move out, but I have to. Maybe it would be best if I move back to Lima if my dads' don't disown me."<p>

"NO," Santana yelled, shocked by the thought of Rachel moving back to Lima. "The way you point it out you're absolutely right. You have to move out of the apartment. I told you just a few minutes ago, I like living with you. So if you move out, I move out with you. One thing is for sure though, you're not moving back to Lima. I know Brit has applied for Julliard and NYU, so did Tina who also has applied to Pace. Brit for dance and Tina for Arts and Entertainment management or something. Artie applied to NYU and Julliard for directing, Blaine to NYADA, Julliard and NYU for music and to Columbia for law, Sam may not even graduate. Finn finally has decided to grow up and has applied to OSU for teaching. I understand that as the father he deserves to be in the kid's life, but we both know you don't belong in Lima."

Rachel just looked at Santana as she continued to talk

"We could get the girls to share an apartment or even a townhouse with us. As for the money, I have the money my mom saved for me and I have a few applications for a job running, and the girls will have their own source of income. Hell, we could form a girl band or something with the four of us. We do sound amazing together. We could use the covers we did in Glee. That lovely voice of yours is going to be heard by people one way or the other. Because you my dear, have proven you can sing anything from Broadway classics to rock and everything in between. I know there are a lot of maybe's in this idea, and it is still an idea. I just want you to know you have friends who are willing to help you through this, no matter what you decide to do. But most important is that we are going to see a doctor first thing Monday morning to see if you're indeed pregnant."

Rachel's jaw dropped during Santana's rambling. This was surely startling coming from Santana of all people. "Would you be comfortable living with Brittany?"

Yes, I would. We talked the morning after the wedding-that-didn't-happen and decided we're better of as friends."

With tears in her eyes Rachel smiled back at her friend as she tried to find the words she wants to say. "Would you really go with me to the doctor and stand by me during the pregnancy?"

Santana took Rachel's hand in hers. "If you want me to go with you to the doctor I will. And yes I will be here for you during the pregnancy holding your hair back during morning sickness, a shoulder to cry on, a punching bag if you want to hit someone or just a close friend to talk to or laugh with. You do have friends to help you with everything, you do know that, right?"

Rachel nodded. "I do know now."

"Good." Santana states. "I will be there for you, but I think there is someone better to help you with this. Call her. You know she'll kill you if you don't."

Rachel knows exactly who Santana is referring to and knows the girl really will kill her if she doesn't call.

Seeing her friend tossed between thoughts Santana looks to her. "Listen Munchkin, I know you heard Kurt spilling your secret this morning, and if you want to talk about them I'm here for you. But I really think she's the one to talk to about the, uhm, peanut."

"I know San, but…" Rachel sighs before she continues. "You're right. I woke up this morning when you went into the bathroom to hide the test and I thank you for that. I also thank you for not telling Kurt about it. So I think I can trust you with this as well but you have to promise me not to tell anybody about what I'm going to tell you."

Santana nods.

"Okay," Rachel says and pursues. "Kurt totally misunderstood. I am having doubts but not about my sexuality. Although I'm raised to love the person not the gender, you were right, I am as straight as an arrow. But, from the moment I came back to New York after that wedding that didn't happen I've done some serious thinking. I've been with Finn on and off all through high school. I accepted his proposal simply because I hadn't recieved my NYADA letter yet while Kurt did and he was a safe choice. But I'm not in love with him anymore, I even doubt if I ever was. But that's not the point. I've come to the conclusion that I'm madly in love with someone else. I always have been and I always will."

"So you never actually said to Kurt you had doubts about your sexuality?"queried Santana.

Rachel shook her head.

"That son of a b-" The Latina cursed.

"May I ask who it is?" Santana asked carefully. "You don't have to answer if you don't want to."

Rachel thought for a moment. "The only thing I tell you is that that he's been my best friend since we were born. We kind of lost each other for a year or so, but in his own way he's always been there for me."

Santana nodded understanding, "Okay, but what has this to do with you not calling Quinn?"

"Uhm, nothing?"

"That's what I thought." Santana said, as she shoved over to embrace the now crying Rachel and cups her chin forcing her to look at her. "Now, if you don't call her, I will. Because when she finds out about this and finds out I knew and didn't call either she's going to kill me after she's done with you. I have to pee so I'm going to find a restroom, but when I get back I expect to see you with that phone attached to your ear with her on the other side of the line understood?"

"You're right she is going to kill us both probably very slowly if one of us don't call her." Rachel smiled through her tears. "But what am I going to say?"

"You'll think of something. I'll be back as soon as possible." With that Santana leaves looking for a restroom.

* * *

><p>Rachel takes her phone out of her purse and swallows, looks up Quinn in her contacts and let her phone dial the number. While the phone rings she takes a deep breath.<p>

_"Well hey Shorty, long time no see. How's life in the Big Apple?"_

The sound of Quinn's voice brings back the tears in her eyes. All she can do at that moment is sob uncontrollable.

_"Hey, hey what's wrong? Rach? Calm down. Breath slowly in through your nose, out through the mouth."_ Quinn replied as she starts to get worried.

After a few deep breaths Rachel calms down. "Q… Quinn, I… I'm in trouble."

Now Quinn is really worried. _"I don't understand what you're talking about Rach. Enlighten me a little please?"_

Still sobbing Rachel says. "Well, I'm in the same kind of trouble as you were, the only difference is that I'm a little older and in college."

_"Rachel, can you even be more cryptic? I don't understand a word you're sa-"_ realization dawns upon Quinn in that moment. _"Oh no. No, no. are you sure?"_ Quinn questions as she begins packing an overnight bag for a few days.

Rachel answers, "I haven't been to a doctor yet because I found out really early this morning. So I guess I'm as sure as I can be after three tests and being two weeks late on my period." She feels herself calming down a little.

Quinn walks into her bathroom to pick up some toiletries she needs, and puts those in her bag and is out the door on her way to the train station. _"I'm on my way. Oh and Rach, Does anybody else know?"_

By this time Rachel is completely calmed down, Santana back from the restroom sitting next to Rachel rubbing her back for comfort.

"Santana knows. She found me in a total mess on the bathroom floor after the tests came out positive. Kurt doesn't know and I don't want him to know.  
>But wait, you're coming over? What about your classes? I don't want you to miss anything on my benefit. It's not like we can talk freely at the apartment, Kurt's there. Wait a sec Quinn, I think Santana is trying to say something."<p>

When she hears Rachel saying Kurt would be home, Santana firmly shakes her head whispering, "I kind of kicked him out for the night. I called him on my way to the restroom to tell him to disappear for the day and night if he wants to keep his wardrobe and be alive to use it. He's going out with Adam and spend the night his place."

Rachel sighs relieved and speaks in the phone again. "Okay. Quinn, Kurt won't be home. But I don't want you to miss any classes."

Quinn just laughs. _"Rachel, I won't. It's spring break remember? Anyway, I'm at the train station now and my train leaves in thirty minutes. So I see you in a little over three hours."_

Hearing that it's spring break has Rachel's really relieved. "Yeah, I forgot about that. That's one thing less to worry about. I guess we'll see you in a few hours." Ending the call she turns to Santana. "She's coming. But how did you-"

Santana smiles. "I know that girl Rach. I knew she would get on that train the minute you told her so I called Kurt. I won't repeat what I said to him 'cause I wasn't very nice to him. He should have kept his gossiping mouth shut. Especially things like that, and especially since they aren't true but I guess outing people runs in the family. So, she's coming over huh. Well I guess we have to head home then. Come on."

She stood up and offered Rachel her arm, which Rachel gladly links in too.  
>As they stroll out of the park Rachel says something what takes Santana by surprise. "You know… I really wish I hadn't turn my mother down the second time she came back. I mean, I'm really happy with you and Quinn but… I really wish I had my mom in my life."<p>

"Then why don't you call her or go see her?" Santana asks.

Rachel shakes her head. "I can't just call her or walk up to her saying 'hey mom, I'm sorry I turned you down the last time you wanted a relationship but guess what. I'm pregnant and I need your help.' I can't do that San, it wouldn't be right."

"I guess you're right." Santana answers.


	4. At the doctors

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot. the computer I wrote it on and the original characters.**

**Thanx to KikiJuanita for being my beta for this story. **

* * *

><p><em>As they stroll out of the park Rachel says something what takes Santana by surprise. "You know… I really wish I hadn't turn my mother down the second time she came back. I mean, I'm really happy with you and Quinn but… I really wish I had my mom in my life."<em>

_"Then why don't you call her or go see her?" Santana asks._

_Rachel shakes her head. "I can't just call her or walk up to her saying 'hey mom, I'm sorry I turned you down the last time you wanted a relationship but guess what. I'm pregnant and I need your help.' I can't do that San, it wouldn't be right."_

_"I guess you're right." Santana answers._

* * *

><p>Two hours later they come home to an empty apartment. Santana looks up to Rachel and sees her exhaustion. "Sweetie, you're exhausted. Why don't you lie down for a while. Quinn won't be here in another hour, I'll wake you when she gets here."<p>

Rachel nods, "Yeah, that might be a good idea. I didn't get much sleep last night. Tonight isn't going to be very relaxing either. I'll lie down for a hour or two."

She doesn't have the strength to change into her pajama's so she just lies above the covers fully dressed and as soon her head hits the pillow she's asleep.

When there's a knock on the door an hour later Rachel's still sound asleep. Santana opens the door with her finger across her lips and points to the 'bedroom'.

"How long has she been out?" whispers Quinn. Santana looks at the clock on the wall in what was supposed to be the living room. "Little over an hour. Can you wake her up? I'll pick up take out in the mean time. Chinese ok?"

"Yes and yes, I'll have whatever you have." Quinn answers and walks up to Rachel and gently nudges the sleeping girl awake. "Rachel, wake up, time for dinner."

Rachel slowly opens her eyes, sleepily looking up. When she sees who woke her up her eyes immediately fill themselves with tears. "Quinn," she whispers, sits up en embraces her friend in a tight hug.

"Quinn, I -" Rachel starts, but Quinn puts her finger to Rachel's lips

"Shhh, let's eat first. Santana is getting Chinese. Then we'll talk, come on."

She takes Rachel's hands trying to get the brunette out of bed. Rachel gets of the bed but doesn't take a step towards the living room. Instead she pulls the blond a little closer. "I just wanted to say I missed you." And hugs her friend again real tight.

"I missed you too Rach," the blond replies.

They're still hugging when the door slides open and Santana yells, "dinner is served my ladies."

After dinner they move into the living room with their tea and coffees.

It's Quinn who breaks the silence. "Do you have any idea what you're going to do Rach? Do you want to keep it or..."

Rachel sighs and looks at her hands resting on her lap, "I haven't had the change to think so far ahead yet. I mean no offence, but between naps there has been a certain Latina on my side. We have been talking about things, but that subject hasn't come up yet. there is an idea, but that idea still needs a lot of thinking, talking, planning and most highly a lot of convincing." Looking up she gives Santana a nod trying to make it clear to the Latina she has her suggestion under consideration.

"Okay," Quinn replied digging in her purse. "On my way to the station I passed the Yale library where I quickly run in to gather a few pamphlets." The blonde placed them on to the coffee table. By the sight of the pamphlets all three girls thoughts immediately to Ms. Pillsbury and burst into laughter.

When the laughter dies down Rachel picks up the pamphlets and information and takes a quick look at it. There's a pamphlet called 'Pregnant, what now?', one about abortion with a list of clinics in the area and one with information about adoption. She gives Quinn puzzled look who shrugged. "There was more but these were the most important. Whatever you decide, I'll support you. If you decide to abort I'll go with you to the clinic, if you decide for adoption I'll be there when you give birth and help you find the right parents. If you want to keep it, I'll move here to help you raise the baby if you want me to. You were there for me when I was pregnant even if I didn't want you to or took you up on your offer, but you were there to support me. This time I'll be there for you every step of the way."

Santana smirks. "I said the same thing. I wasn't there for Quinn when she was pregnant. Hell, I wasn't there for anybody those day's because I was too busy with myself. I already told you Rach, I see you as family and will be here to help you. And beside us you do have a lot of friends who are willing to help you through this, no matter what you decide to do. But do know that if you decide to keep it this baby is going to be spoiled rotten."

Touched by those lovely words from her two best friends Rachel looks at the information again. "Thanks guys, you don't even half know how much your words mean to me. To be honest for me there are no options and I'll tell you why."

The girl looked to her and smiled.

"Giving the baby up for adoption is absolutely out of the question. I've seen both side's what adoption does to people. My whole live I've been fantasizing about my mother and I questioned myself how she would be and looked like. Looking at every woman I passed in the streets asking myself if she could be my mother. I can't do that to a child. On the other side, I've seen what giving up Beth has done to Quinn. You may not admit it but you were a total mess that first year after she was born. So that's absolutely no option" said Rachel.

Quinn looked to the brunette and nodded, remembering her rebellious phrase after she had given up Beth.

"As for abortion. I can't. This baby is something created out of love. I can't kill it. That leaves only one option. I know it's going to be hard, and it might come with some financial problems and movements not everybody can or will understand, but you both are right. I have you guys and many friends on their way to the city who are all gonna have my back on this. So I'm going to keep this baby." said Rachel and sighed, relieved with the decision that she made and looked to her friends.

"What about the father of the baby?" Quinn manages to ask.

A little embarrassed she looks at Quinn. "Well, I… I honestly don't know what to do. I love him with everything that I have, but I don't know if he feels the same." She whispers. "It happened a few weeks ago with uhm, an old friend."

Shocked Quinn sinks into the cushions. "And are you going to tell us who this… old friend is?" While she asks the question it hits her. "You said you're two weeks late?"

Rachel nods.

Quinn looked at her. "Oh my god, oh my god. That means you had sex the weekend we were all back in Lima? Wow, is it a possibility that it is a-"

"Finchel baby!" Santana completes the sentence.

"Rach if you're keeping the baby you have to tell him."The blonde pleads.

"I know, but I'm sure he'll want to get back together if I tell him." Rachel grumbles.

"W… w… will you? Get back together with him?" Quinn stutters.

Rachel shakes her head. "No. I came to the conclusion that the person I can't live without, the person I'm head over heels in love with isn't Finn. The only person I miss besides my dads' and strangely enough my mother at the moment, is the man who's been my best friend my whole life." Rachel confessed.

"Oh. my. god. Rachel, please tell me you didn't just say you're in love with your best friend ever since you can remember." Quinn pleads.

"I did say that, why?" Rachel looks at her friend quizzically.

"Because... I know who that person is." The blond groans.

"WHAT?" Both girls scream again simultaneously.

"H… how?" The short brunette wants to know.

"I lived with him remember? His mom absolutely adores you Rach. She was always complaining why he just wouldn't go out with you and why he had to impregnate me instead of you. In her living room she has this whole wall with pictures of him and his sister growing up. There are a lot with you in them. One day I got curious so I asked her why there are so many pictures with you in them, and she told me how you two were inseparable growing up."

"I should have known you knew about that. I just don't understand why you never said anything." The tiny brunette wonders.

Quinn shrugs, "Guess I did have some respect for someone's personal life after all. If you wanted people to know you were so close you wouldn't have kept it a secret."

Rachel nods. "Thank you for that. Tomorrow I'm going to the doctor to see if I am indeed pregnant. If I am we'll talk more, but right now I'm going to bed now. Will you both sleep with me?"

When she saw the shocked and puzzled look on Quinn's face she smiled. "I mean… sleep in my bed silly. We don't have a guestroom and I think Santana would like to sleep in a real bed for once. I really don't want to be alone right now."

Quinn nodded and took her bag.

Santana smirked at both her friends and said, "I'd like that."

Rachel and Santana were already asleep when Quinn entered the bedroom. Quinn quickly and quietly changed into a t-shirt and shorts, got in bed and soon fell asleep too.

* * *

><p>Quinn wakes up a few hours later with Rachel gone. She sighs and glances at the clock, 4:15 AM. Then she hears Rachel sobbing in the bathroom and immediately thinks she knows what Rachel is doing in there. She quickly gets out of bed and goes into the bathroom. She finds Rachel sitting against the cold tiles. She crouches next to Rachel in an attempt to comfort her.<p>

Quinn asks "Can I get you anything, do anything?"

Rachel shakes her head. "Unless you can give me a gag reflex to help me get rid of this nausea I don't think you can."

Quinn pulls the smaller girl up. "Come on, let's get you back in bed then." They walk into the bedroom and get back into bed. After a few minutes she hears Rachel whisper "Quinn, please hold me?" Quinn moves closer to Rachel, wrapping her arm around her waist. "It'll be fine Rach. We'll make it alright." Quinn whispers.

A few hours later Rachel woke up by Santana entering the bedroom saying,

"Rise and shine pretty ladies. I already made an appointment at the doctors for the munchkin and breakfast is ready."

The smell of eggs with bacon reaching the bedroom brought back the nausea full speed. Rachel runs to the bathroom to splash her face with cold water in hopes the nausea goes away.

"Shit," Quinn hissed and ran after her.

"I guess that takes away the doubt of being pregnant," she said hoarsely when she was done.

"I guess so," Quinn answered with a grin. "come, let's get some breakfast."

"I'm not hungry. I'll get nauseous again." Rachel groaned.

Quinn turned to Rachel and said, "Maybe some food in your stomach will help. It always did for me." She softly touched Rachel's shoulders and continued, "Listen to me, you need to take care of yourself from now on. That means eat, drink and sleep properly. And not only for yourself. That peanut inside of you has to grow into a human being and can only do that if you take care of yourself, do you understand?" With her head bent Rachel nodded. "Good, now let's eat and get you to that doctor."

Thinking she was a little hungry Rachel followed Quinn into the kitchen and took the plate with vegan pancakes Santana was holding out to her.

* * *

><p>In the waiting room of the doctor's office Santana was flipping through a magazine, Quinn was lost in her memories and Rachel was nervously fiddling with her fingers. A nurse already drew some blood for a proper pregnancy test and now she was waiting to be called in. The same nurse who drew the blood came into the waiting room "Ms. Berry?" She called out. Rachel followed the nurse. Just when she was about to exit the waiting room she emerged back took Quinn and Santana by the hand. "Come with me?" she pleaded.<p>

Once in the doctor's office they sat in front of the doctor. "Ms. Berry, welcome. My name is Dr. Montgomery." She introduced herself with a friendly voice.

"Good morning Dr. Montgomery. These are my friends Quinn and Santana. I am two weeks late on my period, and because I've never been late like that before I took a home pregnancy test. Well, three to be exact and all three were positive. And this morning first I got nauseous out of nowhere and the second time at the smell of scrambled eggs."

The doctor nodded. "Okay, let me have a look if your blood work is back already." She turned her face to the computer monitor and hit a few keys. Quinn and Santana laid their hands on Rachel's, which were in her lap, and squeezed them. The doctor turned her attention back to Rachel. "Well Rachel, the tests and your suspicions were right. You are indeed pregnant. If you want I can provide you with some information about your options."

Rachel shook her head. "There's no need Doctor. I already know what the options are, I'm going to keep the baby and raise it."

"Okay, I see you are a vegan? I'll advise you to change that, as a vegan you don't take in the necessary vitamins and minerals which are essential for the baby's growth. if you really don't want or can't eat meat, at least switch to vegetarian. Now, let's see exactly how far along you are. If you will lie down at the examine table and pull up your shirt a little."

Rachel sat on the table and asked both girls to stand next to her. "This might be a little cold," the doctor said and put gel on her stomach so she could do the scan.

Finally the doctor pointed at a blotch on the screen. "There's your baby. Oh my g.."


	5. At the doctors II

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot. the computer I wrote it on and the original characters.**

**So I left you guys with a small cliffhanger. Since I don't like to wait a long time for an update when that happens myself here's part II of the doctors visit.**

**Thanx to KikiJuanita for being my beta for this story.**

* * *

><p><em>Rachel sat on the table and asked both girls to stand next to her. "This might be a little cold," the doctor said and put gel on her stomach so she could do the scan. Finally the doctor pointed at a blotch on the screen. "There's your baby. Oh my g.."<em>

* * *

><p>"Is there something wrong?" Rachel asked nervously when she saw the reaction of the doctor.<p>

"You're young, so the possibility of things going wrong is pretty unlikely, but… there are two baby's." She points at the screen again. "Look, here's one and there is the other one."

"I.. I …I'm having twins?" Rachel stuttered

"Yes," said the doctor. "You're about 6 weeks pregnant, the due date is around the 9th of November"

Rachel looks at her and just nods.

"Now we know you're having twins I strongly advise you to start eating meat. But take it slow, don't start eating a lot of meat at once. That can make you sick. Just take little pieces at the time. And drink enough fluids except alcohol off course.

Do you want pictures and do you have any questions?" asked the doctor.

"Yes I want 5 pictures if that's possible please. And I do have some questions. Our roommate is quite a blabbermouth. He can't keep a secret and I don't want this to come out just yet. How much time do I have until I really can't hide the fact that I'm pregnant anymore?" questions Rachel, firstly.

"Normally a pregnancy would show around 12 to 16 weeks. Since you're tiny and you're carrying twins I'd say closer to 10 weeks, maybe even earlier. Do keep in mind that not only your belly is growing. You'll be gaining weight and your breasts will grow a little too. An attentive person or someone who knows you extremely well will see the changes. You mentioned you're already having morning sickness, that's not helping keeping this a secret either. So if you really don't want this friend to find out I'd advise you to move out as quickly as possible. Anything else?"

"Thank you and yes. Due to not having a gag reflex I can't throw up. I was wondering if you can prescribe something to relieve the nausea."

"No gag reflex? Lucky girl." The doctor smiles suggestive.

"Yeah, so I've been told," Rachel replies shyly.

"I'll give you a prescription for the nausea. Take them three times a day, that'll keep you from getting nauseous."

Thank you. One more question. I'm a performer, to stay in shape I used to run on my elliptical, swim and cycle but since moving to New York I only jog and have three hideous hours dance classes a day at school. Can I still dance, swim, cycle or run?"

"Off course. As a matter of fact I recommend to work out, especially in the morning. It might help against the nausea and it gives you energy. The dancing is another story though. You might not be able to do all the moves you normally can and your stamina will drop some. Just don't exaggerate, listen to your body, it will tell you when it's had enough" replied the doctor.

"Okay thanks" said Rachel, with a nod.

"If you don't have any more questions, you can get your prescription and pictures at the reception and also make a new appointment. If you haven't moved yet by then or moved within the district I'll see you in six weeks. If you move too far you can pick up your medical file to give to your new doctor but make sure to set the appointment in the twelfth week of the pregnancy. Regular checkups are really important during a pregnancy, especially when you're expecting twins." said the doctor.

Rachel stood up and shook the doctor's hand. "I don't have any more questions. I'll make an appointment at the front desk, if I move out of the district I can always cancel. Thank you for your time."

* * *

><p>While Rachel went to the front desk to pick up the prescription, pictures and make a new appointment, Quinn and Santana slowly made it outside.<p>

Rachel left the building quiet, anxious, scared but mostly fast. She finally could get her head around being pregnant, now she had to get used about being pregnant of two babies. Quinn and Santana had to run to get in front of the brunette to stop her.

"What's the rush Rach. Where are you going?" Santana gasped.

"I just want to get home so you guys can pack your stuff and leave." Rachel said with tears running down her face.

"What are you talking about? We already told you we're going to stand by you and help you with this." Santana yelled. "How she's gonna do that with Yale I don't know, but Quinn already said she's was going to help you during the pregnancy and even want to help you raise the baby. There are two more girls moving up here to start college in the fall and who I know for sure are more than willing to help you too."

"Yeah well, that was before. I highly doubt you're going to stand by those words and promises now." Rachel yelled back.

"What the h-." Santana didn't get the chance the finish the sentence because of the interruption from Quinn.

"Santana shut up. Rach is probably just freaking out by the news. To be honest I would be too." She tuned to Rachel, grabbed her shoulders and shook her firmly. "Rachel, you need to calm down. Let's just go home so we can talk about it."

"If we want to talk about this we can't." Santana said. "When Rachel was at the front desk Kurt called. He tried to call Rachel who off course didn't answer. He's home and wanted to talk to you Rach. I made the excuse you were still too upset to talk to him and it might be better if he stayed away for another night. So he decided to go to Lima to spent time with his dad and to give you time. I can call or text him to see if he is already gone if you want."

"No," Quinn decided for them. "I'm starving, let's get lunch first. That way Kurt has some more time to book a ticket and pack a bag and Rachel can calm down."

Within minutes they found a small restaurant. Looking at the menu Rachel noticed there were no vegan options so she decided on just a salad. When she tried to order it she got a look from her friends.

"Rachel!" Santana said sternly. "Remember what the doctor said? We promised you to be there for you during and after. That also means taking care of you when you don't do it yourself. Capiche?" Rachel gasped at the tone of Santana's voice but nodded. "Good girl." And to the waitress Santana said, "She'll have a chicken sandwich and a salad."

"Rach, we already told you we're going to help you through the pregnancy and help with the little one after it's born. What the hell makes you all of the sudden think we're gonna leave?" Santana asked worried.

"I know what you told me. But that was before we knew I'm having twins." Rachel replies shyly. "Everybody else leaves when things don't go or are the way they expected. Finn did. Even the woman who carried me for nine months and gave birth to me walked away when she shockingly discovered I grew up and wasn't the baby she gave up anymore and thought I didn't need her."

"Are you kidding? That woman was lunatic to walk away from a talented, amazing and lovable girl as you. Same goes for Finn the way he treated you during high school and the way he walked away." Santana tried to reassure the smaller brunette.

"Look Rach. We all love you and will be there for you. And you having two babies instead of one is not changing that. With five girls in the house means less fighting who may change, feed or bath them." She grinned. "We call dibs on feeding and bathing them, the others can take care of the stinking dirty diapers, what do you say Q?" She high fived Quinn.

Quinn squeezed Rachel's knee. "Rach, we meant what we said yesterday that we're going to help you. That means taking care of you, protecting you and hiding you. Now, how's that sandwich?"

"My god," Rachel said enthusiastic. "This is amazing." All girls laughed at her enthusiasm. Suddenly Rachel's face fell a little. "I feel a little guilty leaving Kurt in the dark about this and let him think I'm mad at him for something else."

"Don't be. You have every right to be mad at him. Lady Hummel has to learn to keep his mouth shut if someone tells him something in confidence. You know what happens if he spills this to Finn. Finnessa will be on the first plane to try to get you back. Is that what you want?"

"Finn's -" She stopped mid-sentence realizing what she was about to say. Instead she weaved the waitress and ordered another chicken sandwich, an action that pleased her friends.

"What? I'm hungry. Anyway, as I tried to say before you both rudely interrupted me. I can be honest with Finn by telling him but that I don't want to get back together, can I? At least I don't have to hide when everybody knows." Hopefully looking at her friends while she ate her second sandwich.

"One minute." She said when she heard her phone beep at a message.

**From Kurt:** _'Going home to spend time with dad and give you time with the girls and to calm down. X, K'_

She quickly send a reply.

**To Kurt:**_ 'I'm not mad anymore. Had a good talk with S about it but there are some other issues that needs figuring out. Can't talk about it yet, you'll find out soon enough. Tell your dad and Carol I said hi. XO, R'_

While typing she read it out loud and looked at the girls for approval. Both nodded, "Perfect, says just enough." Santana said.

**From Kurt:** _'Will do. And sweetie, don't force anything. Am already at the airport waiting to board, c u in 2 weeks. X, K'_

"That's good, shall we go home?" She asked and both her friends agreed. They left money on the table and left.

* * *

><p>"Okay, spill Munchkin. What have you been cooking up on the way home." Santana said when they sat down at the kitchen table with a cup of tea.<p>

"Here's what we're going to do. I want to talk with Quinn about some things, in the mean time you are going to inform who's coming to the city in the fall an if the girls are willing to come live with us, and the guys with Kurt because I don't want to leave him here by himself. But whatever you tell them, _don't_ tell them I'm pregnant. That's something for later. Most woman keep it a secret until they are twelve weeks pregnant, so we have six weeks to spare if I don't grow too fast" said Rachel.

Quinn and Santana looked at the brunette as she rattled off her plan.

"Tomorrow I'm flying home and I was hoping you two could join me. It's going to be in and out as quickly as possible. I'm going to tell my dads'.  
>My college fund is in my name, so I don't have to worry about that if they disown me. You two will go to Mr. Shuester asking for the sheet music of every song us girls-. Forget the girls, make that all the songs we ever sang in glee. And I really mean <em>everything <em>including the mash-ups. Maybe some of the songs sound better when sang by a girl. It will probably be too much to bring back on the plane, in that case we'll mail it to Quinn's dorm. When that's all done we can visit both your parents, if you want to of course. I might want to make one extra stop, but that's a little in the dark yet. We can stay the night together at one of our parents' houses and return the next day. We can be back on Thursday or Friday.  
>When we get back I'll look to see if my counselor at NYADA is present so I can tell them about the pregnancy and ask if they are willing to help me transfer to NYU. With my voice and drive maybe I even can get a full scholarship so we can use my college funds to buy a house." Rachel gave out a little sign of breath and with a blush on the cheeks she looked at her friends.<p>

"Wow Berry. I knew you could think fast." Santana replied. "I only have one comment. We don't need a full scholarship, your college fund or the help from our parents."

"But if we do-" said Rachel.

"I mean, it would be nice if we could split the costs of buying a house. But it isn't necessary. I still have the money my mom saved for college, which she gave me when I got that full ride in Louisville. With that money we can buy a really nice house big enough for five girls and two babies. If some of us end up together we can for certain. _If_ you can get a full ride at NYU or you don't get in, we could use a little money from that college fund of yours to pull up some walls in here so Kurt and his roommates will have some decent bedrooms instead of curtains, furnish our new home and maybe build our own recording studio in the basement. In the long run we'll be saving a lot of money if we had our own recording studio. And this way we can go house hunting when we get back instead of waiting." When Santana was done Rachel's and Quinn's jaws were dropped to the floor.

Santana smirked and asked "Pizza for diner?" Quinn and Rachel nodded. "And I don't have to order that crappie vegan one we'll end up throwing away for 50%?"

Rachel smiled and shook her head. "Nope, doctor's orders to eat meat so I will. But just order one large one or we'll end up throwing away some anyway. I'll make a salad on the side."

While they waited for the pizza to arrive Quinn asked Rachel, "Rach what is it you want to talk to me? Is it a big secret you want to talk in private about? Because I'm dying to know."

Rachel grinned. "No, it's no secret, but I thought it might buy us time. We do have to know who's moving to the city in the fall to make living arrangements and we have to buy three tickets to fly home tomorrow. I first want to know why you want to move here. What about Yale?"

"Okay, I'd like to start by saying that this isn't something I'm doing on an impulse because you're pregnant. I've been struggling ever since I arrived at Yale. Not with classes or the work, even at Yale I'm a straight A student" said Quinn.

"Of course you get straight A's, Quinn. I wouldn't doubt anything else" replied Rachel.

Quinn smiled at her "But every time I get a text or phone call from you guys how and what you're doing with the three of you my heart aches. I already had a few conversations with my counselor about this and we both agreed I'm just homesick. Not in the real meaning of the word, I miss you guys. The friends I can talk to about anything and just be myself. All of this just got worse when S and I visited you here. We had so much fun singing, shopping and just hanging out together. After I got back to Yale I had another meeting with my counselor and we made arrangements to transfer to NYU. Now that I've heard you two talk about maybe starting a girl band, I'm thinking of chancing my direction in music and writing. I have a meeting, set up by my counselor, at NYU so I can ask about the possibilities of chancing my direction. And NYU is a whole lot cheaper than Yale so if I get in, which wouldn't be a problem according to my counselor, I can put in some money for that house." When she was finished she looked at her friends to see their reaction.

"Wow," Rachel said stunned. "I… I don't know what to say. When you talked about moving here I never thought you already set it in motion."

The blond shrugged. "Do you have any idea how you're going to tell your dads yet?"

"I honestly don't know. But I'm not done with you yet. I said I wanted to talk to you about some things and this was just one." She pointed out and then turned her attention to the Latina. "Santana would you be so kind to book us some tickets to fly home as early as you can and do your little investigation while I talk to Quinn some more?"

"On it," Santana jumped to her feet and walked towards her room to send out some emails, book the tickets and do some house hunting on the internet. She'd already seen some nice houses but wasn't quite satisfied with the results yet.

"Good," Rachel said when the Latina was out of hearing range.

"I deliberately gave her something to do. The other thing I wanted to talk to you about is probably difficult and painful for the both of us. God, if there was a way to avoid this or make it easier I would and I even don't know how to bring it to you."

The brunette swallowed, took a sip of her tea and looked up to the girl sitting next to her.

"I wanted to talk to you about that extra stop I talked about earlier and I want you to be honest with me. I want you to think about it and tell me your feelings. If you're not ready for it I won't make that stop because you became too important to me.

Don't get me wrong, I'm extremely happy with you an Santana and soon our other friends but it's not the same. I really wi-," She was interrupted by Santana entering the kitchen who was clearly in the middle of a phone call.

"Uhm Rach, do you have any idea when we'll be back because I have to make a few appointments for, uhm, job interviews and that has to be this week." She asked.

"Well that depends on when we'll arrive in Lima and when you booked the return flight." Rachel replied. "I mean, I can't just hop in with my dads', give them a heart attack with the news and leave. I might need a day or two. My plan was to be back Thursday afternoon or early Friday morning at the latest. Make your appointments on Friday or Saturday to be save."

The Latina nodded, "I booked a flight at 8:30 tomorrow morning, I didn't book a return flight. I thought we could maybe take our cars and drive back. If we do, we can go back whenever we're done in Lima, we can take the boxes with music with us right away. I'm getting sick of public transportation and I want to have a car here in case of an emergency. We can take a taxi from the airport into town." With that note she left the kitchen to finish her call. When she was gone Rachel looked at Quinn who was already getting ready for bed.

"We should get ready for bed. I hear we have an early flight tomorrow." She said. "We can talk in here."

"You're right," the brunette responded. "Let me get ready, I'll be in in a sec."

"Come here," Quinn whispered when Rachel was finally in bed too and spread her arm. The brunette leaned in and rested her head on the shoulder of the blond.

"I want you to listen to me so don't get too comfortable yet. I know what you were going to ask. You want to see Shelby, don't you?" Rachel nodded.

"I understand, I felt the same way when I was pregnant with Beth.

The benefits of an open adoption is that the birth parents have the possibility to be in the child's live, see them grow up. All though I wasn't ready to look at them Shelby has been emailing me picture's from the moment she got her. I couldn't look at them until I moved to Yale. It took me two days to go through all the emails she send me, sort out the pictures and save them. I was home for Thanksgiving I visited them and since then I call Shelby once a week to keep up and when Beth's not sleeping she lets me talk to her. From my own experience I know that no matter how close your friends are and how good they're helping you with the pregnancy, nothing compares to your mother. So if you have the feeling you need her and you want her to be in your life you should go see her. I don't have to think about it but I'm asking, no I'm demanding, that you think about it. If you're going to see her to let her in, it's not just until the babies are born but for the long run. I know for a fact that there's nothing in the world Shelby wants more a relationship with you. Building a relationship with Shelby automatically means building a relationship with Beth, your little sister. Beth knows she has a big sister. Letting them in now and walk out on them when the babies are born is not an option because it will affect my little girl too and I can't allow that to happen. So, if you're all in it for the long run I'll be happy to go with you when you want to see her. But if you're having doubts don't go."

With a big lump in her throat and tears stinging in her eyes Rachel nodded.

"Good," Quinn said kissing the forehead of the brunette. "Now let's get some sleep. We've got an early and exhausting day ahead of us. Good night."

"Good night Quinn."

* * *

><p><strong>Please R&amp;R<br>Up next: The trip to Lima.**


	6. Telling Rachels' fathers

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot. But I do own the computer I wrote it on and the original characters.**

**Thanx for the reviews and follows.  
><strong>

**Guest: Rachel will tell the father of the babies soon but not yet. She wants to get her life back on track with school and housing first. She wants to wait as long as possible to tell the rest of their friends she's pregnant to avoid any extra drama because Finn isn't the father. ****A lot of women wait to tell people they're pregnant until the first trimester is over anyway. **

**Thanx to KikiJuanita for being my beta for this story.**

* * *

><p>They arrived in Lima shortly after lunch. They asked the taxi driver to make a stop at Santana's parents for a quick hello and to pick up Santana's car so Quinn could meet Mr. Schuester while the other two went to talk to Rachel's fathers. On the flight they already agreed to take Santana's and Rachel's cars back with them.<p>

Quinns already called Mr. Schuester to set up the meeting at McKinley. With two large coffee cups in hand she entered the choir room finding Mr. Schuester in his office. "Quinn!" He squealed "Come in, have a seat. Wow it's good to see you." Pulling her in a big hug.

"Hello Mr. Schue, nice to see you too. And thank you so much for helping me with this." The blond said breaking free from his embrace. "I brought coffee."

"Thank you," her former teacher said taking a sip. "I needed this.

I've made an early start collecting the music you asked for. Thanks to the thoroughness of one Ms. Berry I have a list with every song all of you ever sang and who sang it. I only had to keep it up to date. Do you need the music or just the sheets including the lyrics?"

"We should get both to be safe. We did several mash-ups and with some of the songs we changed the speed or kind of instruments." Quinn remembered.

"Anything for the best Glee club this school ever had. Do you want the sheet music on disk or on paper?" He replied proudly.

"Both if possible. I've got some boxes in the car to put the papers in. I'll go and get them."

When she came back Mr. Schue was already printing out the sheets. While they were busy sorting out, printing and filling the boxes he couldn't hide his curiosity. "Quinn, may I ask why you need all off this?"

"Off course you may ask. But I really can't say. The only thing I can tell you is that some things are changing." This was the explanation the three girls agreed on telling everybody until they were ready to drop the twin-bomb as they called it on the former New Direction members. "I promise you we'll tell everybody when we're ready."

"Fair enough. Take your time then." He answered but couldn't help getting a little bit worried. "Is it serious? Should I worry?"

Quinn shook her head. "No, we've got it under control for now."

"Good, I trust you do. But promise me if it gets out of control you call me."

"I promise," Quinn responded already knowing she wouldn't make that call.

* * *

><p>On the other side of town the other two girls sat on the coach in the Berry household. The Berry man were delighted with the unexpected visit. But as soon they saw the anxious and scared expression on their daughter's face the excitement soon faded.<p>

"Dad, daddy. We need to talk." Rachel started nervously fidgeting her fingers, Santana sitting next to her holding her hands and rubbing her back. Looking at her fathers and assuming they would be so disappointed in her tears began to flow again.

Worried of not knowing why their little gold star was crying both Berry man sat down the coffee table in front of their baby girl. "What's wrong baby girl? You can tell us." Hiram cried with her.

Not knowing what to say Rachel shook her head. Instead of saying something she opened her purse. Her hand was shaking as she handed them one of the ultrasound pictures.

Two pair of eyes widened as they saw what was given to them.

"Sw.. swe… sweetie, is this what I think it is?" Hiram stuttered. Leroy got up from the coffee table and began pacing up and down the room thinking.

"I.. I'm so, so sorry. I understand if you're disappointed in me. Hell, I'm disappointed in me. But… Dad will you please sit down? You're making me dizzy," Leroy went into the kitchen to pour his daughter a glass of water.

Leroy was sitting in one of the chairs as his husband came back in the living room. Slightly shocked and angry about the news he watched his husband sit down. "How long do you know and how far along are you?"

Relieved they weren't kicking her out yet, Rachel answers, "I discovered I was late on my period on Saturday morning. I've already seen a doctor who estimated I'm about six weeks pregnant."

Doing the math inside his head he stated, "I only see Ms. Lopez here. In high school I didn't pay very much attention during biology, but I know for certain she doesn't have the right plumbing to be the baby-daddy. You were in town for that wedding around that time, so who's the father? Is it that full-of-himself guy from NYADA you let move in way too soon or that small town minded Finn Hudson? Please tell me it isn't a meaningless one night stand with someone you don't know?"

"Roy, why the third-", Hiram tried to ask his husband.

"No daddy," Rachel placed her hand on his arm to stop him. "You have a right to know. But… neither of them is the father."

"What," Santana exclaims. "But you said-"

"No," Rachel says defensive. "You and Quinn _assumed_. I didn't correct you on that matter. We did leave together, but we didn't sleep together. We never did.  
>I broke up with Finn for a reason. He hadn't changed since then so I left. When I was leaving the hotel I ran into someone who I hadn't seen or spoken to since graduation. Someone who I missed the most and went home with him. One thing led to another and now I'm sitting here telling you that you're going to be grandparents in the fall. It was a one night stand, but not a meaningless one. At least not to me.<br>Dad, I _ swear_ we were careful this time but the condom broke and not even birth control can stop this man's super sperm."

"Oh… my… god," Santana groans when Rachel's words sink in. "Rach, if you're talking about who I think you're talking about you have to tell him."

"I _know _that you _know_ who I'm talking about. And you're right, I have to tell him but not yet okay? And please San, don't tell _anybody _about this." Rachel begs her friend.

Both girls see the relief on Leroy's face. "Thank sweet Moses." He says in the air, looking back at Rachel he asks, "Does he know about your feelings for him?"

Shaking her head Rachel answers, "No. I recently realized my feelings for him. But that can wait."

Hiram knew his daughter had been in love with the boy for years without knowing it herself, yet and lets it go for now. She was right, this wasn't the time to talk about that. Even now she's pregnant with the boys kid. He smiles and picks up the ultrasound picture and sighs, "Look sweetheart, the first picture of our first grandchild."

"Actually dad," Rachel points at the picture. "Here's one baby and there's their brother or sister."

"Rachel Barbra Berry," Leroy squeals. "Are you trying to give us one heart attack after the other? All this time you knew you're carrying twins and you're telling us just now?"

Rachel nods.

"So, according to your unexpected visit, giving your old fathers one heart attack after another by telling you're pregnant with twins we can presume you're keeping the babies?" Leroy asked firmly.

"Yes dad," Rachel answers confidently. "Don't ask me to explain this decision. I can't and I wouldn't have to, not to you."

"You don't have to baby girl, we know." Leroy reassures her. "But what about Broadway, your dream ever since you could talk."

"Sometimes dreams change dad." She answers. "Although I only found out three days ago and it's still early in the pregnancy, we have ideas. We've already set things in motion to realize those ideas. In fact, while Santana and I came out here to talk to you, Quinn went to McKinley to fulfill part one of that idea. So if you don't mind we would like to wait until she gets here. I can assure you that all those years of vocal training won't go to waste"

Her fathers looked at her, glad in part that Rachel wasn't all but giving up given the predicament that she was now in.

"Which brings me by something else I wanted to tell you, I already made up my mind about it so please don't fight me on it.  
>I want to talk to Shelby. I love you both to death. But there are some things a girl needs her mother for, and this is one of those things. I could really use my mother right now." said Rachel, looking to her fathers, hoping that they wouldn't be too upset by this.<p>

Both men nod in sequence. "You're absolutely right baby girl. We should never have drawn up that contract. If you think you need her you should contact her. And off course we will wait until Quinn arrives to hear your ideas. If we can help you girls, just say the word. How about you go lie down for a nap and we'll start diner in a while. I'm sure Quinn and Santana are more than willing to help us with that." Hiram says.

For the first time in days in months, the famous Rachel Berry smile shows up on her face. She hugs her dads. "I love you both. And we're going to need your help, but hear us out first."

Half way up the stairs she stopped and turned towards her dad. "Oh and dad. No more vegan for me. Doctor's orders to eat meat and dairy."

* * *

><p>Before leaving McKinley, Quinn calls Shelby to make sure she is home the next morning. She also texts Santana she is on her way.<p>

"Mission one of operation Changed Directions complete." She announced when Santana opened the door. "I've got 5 boxes full of music in the trunk of your car. Never knew we sang that much during those three years. I also never knew Berry was that thorough. She kept up lists with everything we sang, who sang the song with whom and who was in the background, who was playing the instruments and when we performed it and where. All in chronological order. She even wrote who was the original performer, when it was released and who wrote it. Which reminds me, I've come across a very nice and good song and I'm planning on setting the record straight to who really wrote that song."

She was rambling but when she saw Rachel's fathers she reminded she totally forgot to introduce herself to them.

"How rude of me. I didn't introduce myself. I'm so sorry. It's nice to meet you both, my name is Quinn Fabray. I'm a former cheerleader, was in high school and in Glee with your daughter where I wasn't really nice to her. I went to Yale for almost a year, found out that wasn't it for me so I'am trying to get into NYU. My intentions are to take care of Rachel and help her during the pregnancy and after she gives birth to the little munchkins. And I've absolutely no idea why I'm rambling, must be Rachel rubbing off on me."

Hiram and Leroy both laughed at Quinn's rambling introducing herself to them. "Well Ms. Quinn Fabray, I know for a fact that your statement of being not really nice can be seen as statement of the year and leave it at that. The same goes for Ms. Lopez here. We're just happy for Rachel you both grew up and out of the bullying and name calling." Leroy said sternly. "What do you say we dive into the refrigerator and see what we can fix up for dinner?"

While they were cooking diner the Berry-men and the girls talked about Yale, Louisville, their parents, New York and the occupation of the Berry-men. The girls found out they were both well respected lawyers with their own firm in Columbus and clients all over the country. That brought Santana to a new idea revering to her former idea and which they were working out now. But that was something for later. If she only could get the Berry-men alone, not knowing that opportunity would come sooner than she thought.

* * *

><p>When dinner was almost ready Leroy asked the girls if one of them could wake up Rachel. Santana headed towards the stairs and said "I'll do it."<p>

Leroy and Hiram enjoyed having the girls over for at least one night. Quinn was talking about the latest McKinley gossip she learned today from Mr. Schue and when she was making jokes or comments about them laughter filled the kitchen.

Despite the protests Rachel stood up to clear the table and put the dishes in the washer when everybody was finished. "No way, you all cooked this delicious diner while I was resting and I bet there's an amazing desert waiting in the fridge. That means I'm cleaning up." Annoyed she looked around the table. "I'm not an invalid or dying, I'm pregnant. So until I'm too fat to walk around I'm doing my chores in and around the house or apartment, understood?" Everybody nodded not daring to go against it.

"Good. I guess Santana made the sauce and pasta, daddy made the chicken and Quinn made that desert I was talking about that means dad did the least, setting the table. So he can help me clean up." She said to four surprised faces looking from her to each other how she knew.

Rachel just grinned and turned up the faucet. Looking outside while she rinsed the dishes she saw Santana's Jeep standing in the driveway. "I'll need a new car," she sighed.

"What makes you think that, Rach?" Quinn asked not remembering what car Rachel was driving to high school.

"Well," Rachel sighed again. "Because it's going to be difficult to fit two kids and a twin stroller into a Mini Cooper."

"Yeah, I don't think that's gonna work," Quinn said remembering the pink Mini Cooper.

"Cool," Santana squealed. "Besides hou- baby shopping, we'll go car shopping too." She quickly swallowed the word house not knowing how much Rachel wanted to tell her parents.

"That's not cool," Quinn whined. "I'm missing all the fun things like shopping for the nursery, shopping for baby stuff and now car shopping. It's not fair." Smiling Rachel patted her arm.

"How sweet," Rachel says smiling. "You know what, we'll save shopping for the big stuff to when you can come to the city so you can come with us. Is that okay with you?"

"Yessss," Quinn hissed. "Never knew the power of a pout. I have to remember that." The whole table burst in laughter.

"Rachel," Leroy said all of a sudden looking sternly. "What about NYADA? Earlier you were saying your lovely voice won't go to waste. I'd like to know what you meant with that comment and what that big idea is you girls have managed to set in motion in only three days."

Rachel looked from her dads to her friends who gave her a nod giving her permission to lay out their plans. She took a deep breath and took off.

"I'm quitting NYADA." She swallowed before continuing. "But that doesn't mean I'm giving up on college. I'm going to tell you our idea, which was Santana's idea by the way, and at the end I might have a request or two for you.  
>When the tests turned out positive I thought my life was over. I can't stay at NYADA while pregnant so my dream to be on Broadway is gone. But I had a great friend sitting next to me on that bathroom floor who immediately tried to clarify to me that even though I might have to give up on Broadway, I can still be a star. I fell asleep on the couch in her arms comforting me. I'm pretty sure she didn't sleep at all that night weighting possibilities and coming up with an idea. Sunday we kind of escaped our apartment to give Brody time to pack his things and leave and to save me from killing Kurt for spilling something I told him in private and he totally misunderstood. Sitting on a bench in the park she told me I'm too big for Broadway and that my lovely voice is going to be heard by people one way or the other"<p>

The two men just looked at Rachel as she continued to talk, with the two girls who were supporting her also, letting her get it out in her own way, the plans that they had made.

"At first I was thinking of hiding the pregnancy from the boys, especially Kurt, because apparently he can't keep a secret. Santana started pointing out the people who are coming to New York in the fall and what college's they applied to. Apparently two more girls and two boys have applied to schools in New York. So she suggested we move out of the apartment we're living in now and move in an apartment or maybe even a townhouse with the other two girls and start a girl band like the Spice Girls out of school hours. That's why Quinn was at McKinley today. Santana suggested to start with the covers we did in Glee including the mash-ups because we did some really great performances in and outside competitions. Then Quinn told us she was thinking about moving to New York too. We talked about that some more yesterday. She told us she has already made arrangements to transfer to NYU. Since she heard us talk about maybe starting a girl band, she's thinking of changing her direction from drama to music. She even has already a meeting, set up by her counselor, with some NYU people next week in which she's going to ask about the possibilities of chancing her direction. And Santana's mother has been saving money whole of Santana's life so she could put Santana through college. But Santana had a full scholarship in Louisville and doesn't go to college in New York. I believe she told me that whole college fund is completely intact" said Rachel.

"And what about you?" asked Hiram, looking to his daughter.

"Like I said, I am quitting NYADA. But, I don't want to give up on college because I think a good education is the basic for a good life. I was thinking about transferring to NYU too. With my voice, drive and one other benefit which is something for the end of this explaining, it shouldn't be a problem to get in for at least music. I was thinking of also taking songwriting.  
>We all three are willing to invest the money we are saving because of a cheaper college or already have in buying a house with at least 6 bedrooms and a large enough basement where we could build a recording studio and can use for practice. I don't know what the costs are for NYU. My first request is if you could calculate for us how much we're saving by transferring to NYU and how much that leaves me to invest in our idea. We'll try to provide you as much as information we can get you about the tuitions for NYU. Santana says she has enough money to buy a house so we're doing it either way, but it would only be fair if Quinn and I can put in our share too so Santana has some savings left. Until we have some gigs lined up the other girls could pay for recurring expenses like electricity, water and groceries since they won't have to pay for living there" said Rachel.<p>

Hiram nodded as did Leroy, seeing that this was something the girls had seemed to already have planned out well.

"My second request is something I haven't told the girls yet.  
>Could you as alumni from NYU maybe put in a good word for both Quinn and me to get in and for Quinn to chance her direction from drama into music?" At Rachel's requests Quinn's jaw was yanked to the floor. First she off course didn't know Rachel's dads went to NYU and second she really hadn't expected Rachel would include her in both requests.<p>

It would be awesome if Rachel's fathers could help her with the calculation and get her into NYU.

Rachel's fathers looked at each other, than looked from their daughter to the other girls and back.

Hiram looked at his daughter and spoke proudly, "Girls, I think I can speak for the both of us when I say we're impressed how much thought you've already put into this. We're also very proud of the way you deal with the situation. To be able to change the direction and your dreams in such short time. We already offered our help if you needed it. All though we might know a better person to get you into Tisch because she actually studied and graduated from that department with honors and we didn't, of course we'll put in a good word for you. To be able to do so we need your resume along with a DVD of performances and songs you sang. As for the calculation part you don't have to gather information. We'll do that"

"Thank you" replied Rachel, surprised that her father's were more than okay with this and what her plans now were.

"Quinn, I do need a summary of scholarships and an account statement from the account your tuitions are credited from. You can blank out the things I don't need to see. I'm only interested in depreciations in relation to Yale, tuitions, books that sort of thing. When do you head back to New York?" asked Hiram.

"We have to be back on Thursday evening. Santana has some job interviews on Friday. Since she is getting sick of public transportation and she wants to have a car there in case of an emergency with Rachel's condition. So we're driving back with two cars. That way there's always a car at the apartment in case it's needed. Since I'm not living in New York yet we thought of taking Santana's and Rachel's cars." Quinn responded.  
>"And there's no need to blank out anything, I have a separate account for Yale. Private things I pay from another account, that way I don't have to worry if I spent too much on food or clothes. I also have a trust fund my parents set up when I was born, which I can't touch until I'm thirty or something. But if I talk to my mom and explain the situation I'm sure she'll give me permission to use some for a house. If you want I can print a summary for you right away along with a resume which I've always updated in case I need one."<p>

"Very wise girl," Hiram answered approvingly. "Although I'm not sure about the driving back. It's a long drive." He continued worried thinking about his plans for the next morning buying Rachel another, bigger car. Thinking of Rachel driving to New York in a car she wasn't familiar with wasn't his thought of safety.

"Dad, don't worry. We'll be fine driving back." Rachel tried to reassure him. She was already looking forward to the little road trip. "And it is a good idea. We'll be going house hunting soon and there might not be good public transportation to every house we're going to see. It's also not always easy to get a taxi in our neighborhood. God forbid it for happening, but if something might happen to me during the pregnancy I don't want to wait for a taxi to arrive or haul the street to get one. Besides, we already have 5 boxes of sheet music to take with us and maybe the girls need some more stuff from their houses. Santana came to New York with only one suitcase."

"That's right," Santana confirmed. "I wanted to pick up some more clothes and books from my house tomorrow. My parents already know I'm in town. They invited us all to dinner tomorrow. My mom is an excellent cook.  
>Don't worry Rach, I told them we only were in town for a quick family visit. I haven't told them the reason of our visit and you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."<p>

"I don't know if we're there to help you pack San," Quinn confessed looking a little guilty at Rachel. "Since this is a kind of tell the parents trip, I'm taking Rachel with me tomorrow morning. When we're done, we meet you at your parent's house."

"Quinn," Rachel exclaimed. "Tell me we're not going where I _think_ we're going?"

"I'm afraid we are." Quinn said softly. "Listen Rach. You said you want to try to build up a relationship with her. You don't have to tell her why we're in town. Just talk to her. And I wanted to see Beth, I haven't seen her since thanksgiving. Shelby doesn't know I'm in town with you, nor does she know I was planning of taking you with me. If you don't want to go that's fine, I just thought this was a good opportunity."

"You're right. This is the perfect opportunity." Rachel agreed after a few minutes. "You told me she wants nothing more than the same right?"

Quinn nodded.

"Good, I'll go with you. But I don't want to give her a stroke by showing up unannounced. Text her you have a real big, but tiny surprise for her. I'm going to bed." replied Rachel.

Half way to the stairs she turned towards her friends and said, "Same sleeping arrangements as the last few days."

* * *

><p><strong>Please R&amp;R<strong>

**Up next: Visiting Shelby**


	7. Visiting Shelby

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot, the computer I wrote it on and the original characters.**

**Thanx for the reviews and follows.  
><strong>

****Keep in mind that this is a tell-the-parents trip. Rachel will tell the father of the babies soon but s**********he wants to get her life back on track with school and housing first.  
><strong>**I don't know anything about the American ****education system other then my research has taught me.**

**Thanx to KikiJuanita for being my beta for this story.**

* * *

><p>Puzzled at Leroy's vague explanation why they couldn't take Rachel's car, they were on their way to Shelby's in his Mustang.<p>

Rachel parks the car at the end of the driveway behind Shelby's Range Rover and stares at the house for a while.

"What if… What do I say? I mean, the last ti-" She's interrupted by Quinn. "Relax Rach, breath."

Rachel takes a few deep breathes. In the meantime Quinn already got out of the car and made her way around it. She opens the door, reach out her hand and whispers, "Come on."  
>Not letting go of Rachel's hand she walks up to the front door and rings the bell. Rachel is standing behind Quinn trying to hide when the door opens.<p>

"Quinn, come in," Shelby greets her not waiting for Quinn to follow her she walks back into the hall. Instead of stepping inside Quinn calls Shelby back, "Uhm, Shelby. I told you on the phone yesterday I had a surprise for you." When Shelby returns to the door Quinn pulls Rachel next to her.

"Rachel," Shelby gasps.

Looking at the shocked and surprised face of her mother Rachel replies. "This was a mistake, I should go." And turns around to walk back to the car.

"Rachel please, don't walk away." Shelby pleads grabbing her hand. "When Quinn texted me yesterday she had a surprise for me I should have guessed. I didn't know you where in town together. I'm really happy to see you. Come in, Beth is going to be thrilled to finally meet you."

* * *

><p>In the Berry house Santana approached Rachel's father Hiram, who was in the study doing the calculations for Quinn and Rachel. "Mr. Berry, could I talk to you for a moment?" She asked nervously.<p>

"Off course you can Santana. Have a seat. But first drop the Mr. okay? I'm Hiram and my husband is Leroy. I guess you're a person for nicknames so call us whatever makes you comfortable." When Santana nodded he continued. "Good. Now, what can I do for you?"

"How did you kn-" She wanted to ask. "Never mind, guess the way I approached you said enough. Anyway, I might need your legal advice and help. Like Rachel already told you, my mom has been saving money from the moment I was born to put me through college. A lot of money, and I was thinking of spending half of it to buy a house.  
>I told Rachel and Quinn I have some job interviews lined up for Friday but the truth is, I have made an appointment to look at some houses. I even think I already found the perfect house for us. It's in Pelham which is a 30 minute drive from NYU, has six bedrooms, six bathrooms and from the pictures on the internet I figure it has two living rooms and kitchens. It also has a real big basement and in the picture there are drums and guitars hanging on the wall so I guess it's soundproofed and therefor perfect for rehearsal and a little recording studio. And most important of it all, I can afford it. In fact, I can buy it with one signature and have half of my savings left. For the legal paperwork I was hoping on your expertise and help.<br>Also I wanted to ask you what kind of law your firm is practicing. If our idea of the girlband is going to work we'll going to need lawyers to look into contracts. We're going to do a lot of covers in the beginning so we'll need someone who'll knows how to deal with royalties and stuff."

Leroy sat back in his chair and smiled. "We've only just met yesterday, but I like you. On the outside you're all tough but when it comes to the people you care about you've got a real small heart. You'll do whatever it takes to keep them safe. Now, tell me who exactly are moving to New York and what they're planning to do or study. Maybe we'll be able to help all of you."

Santana's eyes widened in surprise. "First I want to be honest with you, I've not always been this way but Glee really changed me. After I was forced to come out, the whole Glee club and Rachel in particular stood up for me. On numerous occasions Rachel was the one who got our back, saved us and brought the best of us on the surface. No matter how awful we treated her, she always forgave us."

Anyway, you wanted to know who's coming to New York. Well Brittany applied to Julliard and NYU for dance an choreography. Tina, the Asian girl, applied to Pace and NYU for Entertainment Management. Artie, the boy in the wheelchair, applied to NYU and some school in Brooklyn for directing, Blaine to NYU for music and Columbia for law."

Hiram laughs out loud at her explanation. "Santana, we know all about the bullying. Who do you think taught Rachel that everybody deserves a second, and sometimes a third or fourth change. We just are grateful you all grew out of that into a wonderful little family. Our firm practices all aspects of the law. From criminal law to family or business. Leroy does criminal law. I myself am the civil lawyer. Everything in family, property, wills, contracts and torts are my area of specialty. I'll be more than happy to help you girl's with everything. I'll work on whatever you girls need me for in my free time so you don't have to pay me"

Santana looked and nodded.

"And maybe we can persuade this Blaine to go to The Kernochan Center for Law, Media and the Arts at Columbia and give him an job/internship at our firm so he can take your case in the long term and we can expand our business to the entertainment sector. Can you give me his phone number? When everything and everyone is in place we'll draw up some papers and standard contracts you can use for signing up gigs. And as for the house you won't have to go in on that all by yourself. I'm almost done with the calculations for Quinn. Without calling numbers I can assure you both girls with their trust funds have more than enough money to pay their tuitions for NYU and buy a house together, they don't even have to touch their college funds. Of course we'll help you with the paperwork for the house. What do you say if we go with you on Friday?"

"Th.. That would be perfect. But I don't want you go through any trouble." Santana stuttered.

"Santana, you're not the only one doing things without Rachel knowing. We were already looking at the possibilities to move to the City ourselves, including our law firm. We are frequently in the city for business. With Rachel there, there's nothing keeping us in Lima. In fact, in our search we came across a house that would be perfect for you girls. We've already seen it and if you like it we can call our realtor in New York to put in an offer on it. It's in the Short Hills of New Jersey and approximately a thirty minute drive to NYU, a twenty minute drive from the hospital and most important of all a five minute drive from the house we are looking into.  
>If Rachel's meeting goes well, and knowing how Shelby feels I believe it will, I wouldn't be surprised if we'll get two 'roommates'. Maybe even three."<p>

Smiling at Santana's puzzled look he laughs. "There are some things Rachel has no knowledge of yet. One of those things is that we stayed in contact with Shelby all those years, sending her photos and keeping her up to date. She was at every dance recital and singing competition Rachel participated in. Plus we live in a small town, Santana; we cross paths frequently. We even babysit little Beth every once in a while. That's how we know Shelby regrets walking away from our little star twice and wants to build a relationship with her. So if Rachel is as forgiving as she always is she'll be calling Shelby mom by the end of the afternoon. Don't count on her being back before dinner, and don't be surprised if Rachel calls you to set some extra plates to the table"

Santana smiles at the possibility that despite everything that happened in the past Rachel can build a relationship with her mother.

"Rachel's other dad is buying a new Jeep Grand Cherokee Summit for her as we speak. Because of our connections with the dealer we got a very nice deal and he can take the car with him within an hour or two. We didn't want Rachel driving all the way to New York in a car she wasn't familiar with, so we already made the arrangements to come with you. That way we all can take turns on driving. We'll set Rachel and Quinn working on their presentation DVD Friday morning and Hiram and I will go with you looking at those houses. Let me show you this house we think is perfect for you."

Looking at the pictures Santana became more enthusiastic with every picture she saw. "This is perfect. The only thing I'm not fond of is the kitchen, but that can be changed. I'd like to see this house."

Leroy smiled at her enthusiasm and nodded, "that's what I thought."

* * *

><p>After a nervous and awkward start Rachel and Shelby were becoming more relaxed and comfortable into the visit and around each other. They talked mostly about New York and about and with Beth. During lunch they laughed at Beth trying to feed herself.<p>

While Shelby took Beth upstairs for a nap Quinn looked at Rachel. "That went well. What do you think?" she asks the brunette.

"Yeah," the brunette agrees. "Better than I thought it would go. Beth is gorgeous. As for Shelby, I think we'll get there."

Quinn looked towards the stairs and heard if she was still busy with Beth before whispering "Are you going to tell her?"

"I don't know," Rachel sighed. "It looks like we're finally connecting. I don't want to ruin that by telling her."

Both girls jumped when they hear Shelby ask, "Ruin what by telling what? Oh my god, I haven't asked you how you're doing at NYADA."

"There's your bridge," the blond admonished, shoves over to Rachel placing her hand over Rachel's and rubbing her back with the other. "Tell her." She whispers.

Before Rachel can think what to say she blurs out "I'm leaving NYADA."

"_What?_" Shelby exclaims taken aback from this news. "Why?"

"Because I can't stay at NYADA." The brunette says softly. "Sometimes you have to adjust your dreams to what life offers you. I've already set things in motion to change my course and transfer to NYU. As alumni from NYU my dads are going to try to put in a good word for me to get in. The reason for that adjustment is why we're in town."

"I don't understand Rachel. You went through so much trouble to get in. What happened? Are you sick?" Shelby asks worried.

Rachel looks ashamed down at her hands, "Something did happen. I'm not sick. Sometimes a little nauseous, but hopefully that'll pass in a week or six."

Shelby's eyes widen in acknowledgement. "Rachel, look at me," she asks the smaller brunette. "I love you. There's nothing to be ashamed of, you can tell me anything"

Shelby crouched at the feet of her daughter to look her in the eye, "Rachel, I might not be your mom, yet. But I am your mother. I've done some stupid things in my life, but there's nothing I regret more than walking away from you. There's nothing in the world I want more than be a part of your life. If you let me I'll be there in every way I possibly can. We're so much alike that it frightens me every time I look at you, But I can't read your mind. You have to tell to me what's wrong."

By now tears were streaming down the small brunette's face. "Do you have any idea for how long I longed for my mother?"

Not waiting for an answer she continues, "My whole life. Every time I scratched my knee. I wanted my mom to clean it, put a band aid on it and kiss it better. When I started my period, I wanted my mom to explain to me what was happening to me instead of having a really awkward and uncomfortable conversation with my dads'. From the moment I met you I wanted you in my life as my mother and my mom." She whispers.

"I was the one who chose to stay out of the way when you came to McKinley and you know why? It just was to fucking painful to see _my mother_ raising someone else's baby without even trying to get to know her own. What were you thinking walking away saying I didn't need you."

"Baby, I honestly don't know what I was thinking," hoping Rachel would do the same, Shelby decided to lay everything out in the open. "I talked with Will about it and he-"

"You listened to a _teacher_? A teacher who works at a school where a slushy in the face of the unpopular kids is a daily ritual and in his own way even participated in the bullying?" She really couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Let me tell you, I did need you then. And I do need you now, because yes mom. I'm pregnant." Violently sobbing she manages to add, "there's nothing in the world I want more than you to be a part of mine and your grandchildren's life's."

Both other woman in the room were looking at Rachel. The taller brunette was stunned by her daughter lashing out at her like that. _'Did she just say…?'_

"Wait, what? Did you just say grandchild_ren_, as in plural? Are you having twins?"

"Yes, I'm having twins," Rachel sighed.

By then Rachel's phone began to ring. The caller ID told her it was her dad. "I'm sorry, I have to take this. It's my dad."

As soon as she hung up she looked at Shelby and Quinn. "My dads' wanted to know if we came home before we went over to Santana's for dinner. Apparently they have a surprise for me," she said. "I really don't want to leave like this, but we promised Santana and her mother we'd come over for dinner. I don't want to bail on her and disappoint Mrs. Lopez either. Quinn, how could we agree to leave tomorrow while we visited all of our parents except your mother?"

Quinn shrugged, "We didn't come here to visit Santana's parents or my mother, we came home to talk to yours remember? Santana can wait. We can't drive to much around town. We don't want to wake up sleeping dogs. If someone sees us they surely want a get together and _that's_ what we don't have time for."

"Rachel sweetie," taking a seat on the coffee table Shelby's voice sounds friendly, loving and caring. "We have all the time in the world to work things out between us, I'm not going anywhere. I'm going to ask you some questions and I want you to answer with the first thing that comes to mind. A simple yes or no is enough okay?"

Rachel nods.

"Am I right when I say you came here today to see if we could try to build up a relationship?"

"Yes."

"Do you still want to try?"

"Yes."

"I suppose transferring to Tisch has everything to do with the babies and you not willing to give up singing?"

"Yes and no. Music and singing are like oxygen for me, I need it to survive. But since Saturday morning I have two peanuts to think of. I don't want to abort or give them up. Santana came up with an idea so I don't have to give up singing and we're working on that plan right now. But other then that I'll need an education."

"Your fathers' know everything about your plans?"

"Yes."

"Good. I suggest we forget what happened in the past and start over with a clean slate, what do you say?"

Rachel nodded with a small smile, walked to the front door and left the house. Just when Shelby turned to Quinn to ask what was going on the doorbell rang. Still confused of what just happened she walked to the door and opened it. When she saw an anxious Rachel standing there nervous fidgeting her fingers she knew what Rachel was doing.

"Hello, can I help you?" Shelby asked and she even managed to put a puzzled look on her face.

"Ms. Corcoran?" Rachel asked shyly. In response Shelby just nodded. "M.. my name is Rachel Berry. I.. I'm your daughter. Can I come in, I want to talk to you, get to know you because I really need my mom right now." Rachel explained.

Opening the door so Rachel could walk in Shelby said, "Off course sweetie, come in. I do have company but I believe she told me you two became really close friends over the last few months."

They both laughed at this little role playing as they walked in.

"Okay, with that out of the way I'm going to tell you something and I want you girls to listen," Shelby says dogmatic. "Just like your fathers I'm too a NYU alumni, with the difference that I went to Tisch. I still have some contacts. My best friend is on the admissions committee of Tisch." She walks into her study to collect something from the desk. "You'll need to make a portfolio on DVD. Here's are DVD's with all of your competition performances in high quality you could use. I always recorded the performances of VA. After meeting you I send my video guy to your competitions. As learning material and so the students can use it for the same reasons I give it to you. I also put in Sectionals you weren't in, don't ask me why I just did. Now, can you tell me in a nutshell about your plans so there will no surprises when I talk to your fathers?"

"Well first of all. Quinn is transferring to NYU as well. She already set up a meeting next week. Could you help her get in too?"

Shelby cocked an eyebrow looking at Quinn who shrugged. "Senior year we all became sort of a big family. I just miss everybody so much I feel lonely at Yale. I talked about it with my counselor and she helped me with the transfer but if Hiram, Leroy and you can provide me with help too it would enlarge my changes to get in. I have a meeting, set up by my counselor, next week at NYU. I'll mail you the contact info so you can get in touch with my counselor at Yale.  
>We return to New York tomorrow so I don't have time to visit my mom. I know you became sort of friends with her because of Beth, so I want to ask you to inform her about our plans. In that case it would be maybe wise you talk with Hiram and Leroy first so you can really tell her the whole truth. They know everything about our plans and are calculating how much cheaper NYU is and our possibilities because of it."<p>

"You're in the drama department at Yale aren't you?"

"Yes, but I want to change it to music at NYU."

"I'll contact your counselor and help you with your transfer too. Nobody should feel lonely and it makes me less worry to know Rachel has her friends around to help."

"I already have friends around to help," Rachel stated. "I'm living with Kurt and Santana."

When she saw Shelby raise her eyebrow at Santana's name Rachel laughed. "Yes, unbelievable but true. She has been bullying me most of our high school life and yet the last few days she's been my best friend along with my worst enemy here.

Anyway, because Kurt can't keep secrets I have to move out of the apartment, Santana almost immediately came up with the idea of buying a house. Brittany and Tina are also coming to New York so we could all live together. So we need a house with at least 6 bedrooms. Santana has money her mother saved for her and if Quinn and I get into NYU we'll could use the money from our collage funds we'll be saving because NYU is a lot cheaper than NYADA and Yale are. She also came up with the idea to start a girl band, so we'll also need a big enough basement in which we could rehearse and build a small record studio to recording CD's we could sell at the gigs we get. Until we have songs of our own, we could start with covers we used in Glee. We could try to get gigs in clubs, bars weddings etc. in the weekends to gain an income for the utilities and to live.  
>I think it's a perfect idea. Over the last year we kind of became sort of a family and this way we are surrounded with a large part of that family. Quinn and Santana already volunteered to help me with the babies and knowing Tina and Brittany, they will do whatever they can to help. And-"<p>

_'Wait'_ She suddenly thought to herself. _'What if we don't get the gigs we need to live. With the babies we can't risk not having an income. We could invest the rest of our money in our own nightclub. If we buy a 2 story warehouse. On the first floor we start a nightclub and the second floor we use to start a dance/record studio with our own record label. We could provide young artists with a label, a manager/publicist and if we can convince Blaine to take Law for Media and the Arts, a lawyer. We could even ask Sam and Noah for the reconstruction work. They could work as bartender in the club when it opens or play the instruments for the band maybe do both. For that girl band idea I don't have to study music. I've been taking vocal lessons since I could speak and I have a mother who's the best vocal coach in the state of Ohio. I have to change my major to Recorded Music and I could minor in Business so I can start this nightclub and studio. A safety net in case the girl band don't hit it off. I have to talk to my dads' and the girls about this. Oh my god, this is perfect.'_

"Oh my god. I just came up with another idea."

When Rachel saw the puzzled looks on the faces of her friend and mother she smiled. "Don't worry. It's a good thing and has everything to do with our already existing plans, the babies and the future."

"Sweetie, slow down," Shelby pleaded. "if it's a really good idea you don't have to worry about money. If you hadn't showed up here today I would have come to New York, because I have some things to discuss with you and your dads'. Money is the last thing you have to worry about. Let's focus on getting you girls into NYU."

"I know my education is important," Rachel agrees. "This has everything to do with just that. I have to change programs if we want to go for this so I don't have much time to work this out." When she saw the shocked faces of her friend and mother she explained, "Come on, let's be honest. With my voice, a mother who's the best vocal coach in the state of Ohio and a four time national show choir champion. You, Quinn and Noah as damn good songwriters. Yes Quinn, I know you two wrote Pretending. I don't need an education in music. Especially now I'm not going to be on Broadway and we're starting a girl band. So I'm changing it into something I can use to expand our possibilities for a steady income. I also don't want to travel the country or the world if it comes that far with two infants or toddlers. Kids need stability and I can't give that to them if we're constantly on the road. There's also no guarantee that we indeed make as a girl band so we need a safety net.  
>Trust me, this idea is perfect and we will be able to stay together if the girl band doesn't work out. We'll also be able to provide all of our family and friends with jobs if they want. I'll tell allof you about this tonight."<p>

"You're right, if it involves your course at school it can't wait." Shelby says. "I already told you that if you want me in your and the babies life I'll be there in every way within my power. If that means moving to New York to be your and your friends vocal coach or to babysit while you're at school or performing, I'll do it.

I guess this idea you girls came up with doesn't include only the three of you and I'm guessing this new idea doesn't either. Am I right?"

"Yes, the idea of the girlband and my new idea include Santana, Quinn, Tina, Brittany and myself. I'd prefer if we could include the boys." Rachel confirmed.

"Okay, and do the other girls know about your pregnancy and the idea's?" Shelby wanted to know.

"Only my dads', you, Santana and Quinn know about the pregnancy. I don't know if Santana already talked to the girls about our idea of the girlband. All I know is that the girls are going to live with us and the boys with Kurt because he can't afford the loft on his own and I don't want him to live alone, so from Friday we'll be busy with getting into NYU and house hunting."

"Keeping the pregnancy a secret until your first trimester is over is a good idea. How about you call Santana if it's possible to change dinner arrangements? I think it would be a good idea to have dinner with Santana and her parents, Quinn and her mother and you and your dads' and me to talk about these ideas and how to combine them."

Rachel nods and takes out her phone to call Santana. They weren't too far with diner preparations to change them but since Santana's mom was really looking forward to having them over for dinner they agreed to have dinner at her house and bring the Berry men, Shelby, Beth and Quinn's mom.

When she hung up the phone she said, "Okay, apparently Santana talked to my dad after we left and he already warned her I would bring some extra guests to dinner. All though she didn't count on 4 extra and a toddler. But she said her mom always cooks for an entire orphanage so it's no problem.  
>She also spoke to Tina and Brittany. Tina is accepted to NYU for recorded music with executive entrepreneur as her specialization to become a manager or maybe start her own management company, she can start with managing her own band. Brittany got accepted to Julliard and NYU for dance an choreography, and when she found out Tina is going to NYU she chose NYU. She also spoke with Blaine who got accepted into Columbia Law. Artie is going to NYUTisch for Film and Television to become a producer and apparently Mike is transferring to the same program as Britt. Looks like we creating our own little Lima at NYU if Quinn and I get accepted. The girls are excited to move in with us and the boys have no problem to live with Kurt. Problem with that is that they have to search for a new apartment because the building where we live in now doesn't have an elevator for Artie."

Shelby smiled. "You'll get accepted. I have enough contacts to get both of you in as long as you apply for Tisch. In spite of this new idea you still want to go to Tisch, will you?"

"Yes, I'll have some research to do what program and specialization I have to choose but I will definitely go to Tisch. I'll tell you tonight about this so I won't have to tell a story thrice again." Rachel explained.

"Okay, then I have a few phone calls to make. How about you go home to see what surprise your fathers have for you and explain the changed dinner arrangements. I'll pick up Quinn's mother and we'll see each other at Santana's house in a hour." With that agreed on they parted ways.

* * *

><p><strong>Please R&amp;R<strong>

**Up next: Dinner at Santana's  
><strong>


	8. Dinner at Santana's

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot, the computer I wrote it on and the original characters.**

**Thanx for the reviews and follows.  
><strong>

****This is still a tell-the-parents trip. Rachel will tell the father of the babies soon but s**********he wants to get her life back on track with school and housing first.  
><strong>**I don't know anything about the American ****education system other then my research has taught me.**

**Thanx to KikiJuanita for being my beta for this story.**

* * *

><p>When the girls left her house Shelby first calls Judy to invite her for dinner, second she makes a conference call with her parents, brothers and sister. Then she talks to her brother's wife, her realtor, alone and gives the order to sell her three houses in Lima, Columbus and Akron and fast. Schedule a short tour at two houses next to each other in Columbus from which she knows are up for sale. Last call she makes is to her contact on the admission committee of Tisch and her best friend to see what was needed for the girls to get in last minute since the deadlines already passed.<p>

"What's your relation to them? Were they on your show choir? Are they any good?" Her friend wants to know.

"One of them is Rachel. While Rachel on her own could become Grammy winner, the five of them together also are. Cassie believe me, you would be stupid to decline them from NYU and I'm not only saying this because one of them is my daughter. You know what she's capable of, she's so much more talented than I was at that age. As for Quinn, she's talented in a different way and her voice is like a raw diamond which needs polishing."

"Yeah, I know what Rachel is capable of, I have her in my dance class at NYADA remember? Before that you dragged me to every damn competition of hers, she should have won the MVP at her last Nationals. You know I wanted to reel her into NYU on a full ride there and then and I would have if you hadn't told me she wanted nothing else but NYADA. What made her change her mind? Do they want to study performing music?"

"Quinn does, along with songwriting. At the moment she's attending drama at Yale. She wants to transfer because she misses her friends so much it's making her sick.  
>Aside that Rachel is making me a grandmother at forty-three, I don't know what she wants to do. When we talked just over a hour ago she suddenly tuned us out and came up with something on the spot. She promised to tell us tonight what it was. The only thing I know for sure is that she wants to transfer to Tisch as well."<p>

"Wait _what_, Little Miss David Schwimmer is pregnant? Carmen is going to be pissed when she finds out her protégé got herself knocked up and is quitting NYADA.

I would like to warn you though, Rachel is probably going to have a heart attack when she sees I'm the one from the admission committee taking the interview." Cassandra pauses for a minute because Shelby was laughing her ass of. "What's so funny?"

"Oh Cassie, please tell me you didn't!" Shelby had tears streaming down her face from laughing.

"I did exactly what I always do when I see someone with potential. I bust their asses, and that's what I did with her. I didn't expect she was stupid enough to get herself pregnant."

"The nickname you gave her, that's what's funny. She was named after Rachel Green from Friends and you gave her the real life name of the person who played her on/off lover on that show."

"How could I have known _that_? Anyway, I'm sure that with her determination she'll make it with whatever she chooses. I can squeeze them in for a placement exam at nine AM, an audition and an interview after that on Monday. I know Rachel will kill it but it's required. I want Quinn to email me one Instructor Evaluation completed by a professor or instructor who has taught her at Yale, her official test scores, the Common Application Registrar's Report submitted by her adviser or a school official who can verify their previous or current enrollment, her official college/university transcripts submitted directly by her college/university registrar at any and all institutions she attended, The Common Application Final Report and secondary/high school transcript submitted directly by a counselor or school official at the secondary/high school she attended. Please note: her secondary/high school transcript (or General Education Diploma) is required regardless of when you graduated. If she has been enrolled in a college/university for less than one year, I would also like to receive, if possible though not required, a letter of recommendation from her previous guidance counselor along with a small portfolio of two or three songs she has performed. I want them both write an essay about why they want to transfer to NYU, what they want to study and what they see themselves doing let's say five years after graduation. I'll get Rachel's papers myself tomorrow. I don't need a portfolio from her. Thanks to you and NYADA I've seen her perform at numerous competitions. The only thing Rachel has to do is write that essay and inform NYADA that she's transferring herself though, so I'll schedule a meeting for her with her counselor on Friday. All have to be in my inbox Sunday night at eight. I'll email you this information so there will be no misunderstanding."

"Is it okay if I sent you Quinn's paperwork? We all have a lot going on right now and I want to take away as much stress as I can from the girls.

I still have some things to discuss with Rachel. You taking care of Rachel's paperwork is absolutely perfect. I also have some things to show her here in Ohio so we'll be arriving late tomorrow evening or maybe early Friday morning and she needs her rest. Can you please make that appointment at NYADA late in the afternoon? I'll sent you the essay's and Quinn's portfolio before Sunday evening."

They talk some more for a few minutes before hanging up. Shelby makes two more calls to Quinn's counselor at Yale and Ms. Pillsbury to get the necessary papers emailed to her.

Then she goes upstairs to wake up and dress Beth. A hour later she was out the door to pick up Judy for dinner at the Lopez'.

* * *

><p>"Finally," Hiram exclaims as the girls walk through the door.<p>

"Dad, you knew where we were going. You should have expected we wouldn't be back in fifteen minutes. It wouldn't be very polite to show her doorstep saying 'hi Shelby, I want to build a relationship. Oh by the way I'm pregnant with twins' turn around and leave. Beth was awake so we had to wait until after lunch to talk." Rachel explains.

"You're right, little star. How did it go?" He hushes her.

"We had a good conversation. I told her my feelings of her walking away and adopting Beth. She told me that there was nothing she wanted more then to be in my life. She's even willing to move to New York to help us. "

"Wow," was all her fathers could say.

"Yeah. Oh, and dinner plans have been changed a little bit. I already called Santana to tell her you two, Shelby, Beth and Quinn's mom are joining to talk about everything. While talking with Shelby I came up with a new idea which I want to explain to all of you and see what you think. So, you said you had a surprise? What is it, we have to go soon."

"Yes, we do. Close your eyes. Quinn, make sure she doesn't peak." Hiram jumped and clapped from excitement.

With Quinn behind her covering her eyes she was led out of the front door into the driveway. While the garage door slid open all Quinn could see was a brand new red Jeep Grand Cherokee. Quizzically she looked at Rachel's fathers. Hiram just smiled and opened the door at the driver seat and motioned Quinn to let Rachel in the car behind the wheel.

When Rachel was installed in the car he said, "you can open your eyes now." And nodded at Quinn.

"Dad what's this? " Rachel asked shyly when she became aware of her surroundings.

"You mentioned yesterday you needed a new car," he explained. "I was planning on coming to NY to go with you when you girls went car shopping. But when you told me you were planning on driving back I decided to buy one today."

Before Hiram knew he had his daughter wrapped around his neck placing kisses all over his face. When she was done with him Leroy received the same treatment. "Thank you, thank you."

"It's alright baby girl," Hiram smiles. "Registration papers are in the glove compartment, here are the key's. Now, let's get to that dinner"

* * *

><p>After introductions were made they all seated at the table. Santana's parents were each sitting at the head of the table'. Rachel's dads', Quinn's mother and Santana at one side and Shelby, Beth, Rachel and Quinn on the other with Beth between Rachel and Shelby. The little girl wouldn't let anybody but Rachel cut up her food and feed her.<p>

"Wow," Quinn states with a little envy. "She must really adore you Rach. Normally she won't let anybody help her eat if Shelby is in the room, not even me."

"What can I say," Rachel shrugged tickling the little blonde. "I'm a very lovable person."

"Ha ha, very funny _Treasure Trail_," Quinn winked. "We'll see if she still adores you in a month or two-three when crazy Berry is back tenfold thanks to hormones going all over the place."

"Nah," Rachel teases back. "The mood swings and crazy cravings are for my big 'brothers and sisters'. To my little sis I'll always be adorable and lovable Rachel."

"Uhm Rachel dear," Judy interrupts the teasing between her daughter and Rachel. "Are you two saying what I think you're saying?"

"I may have many talents Mrs. Fabray, unfortunately mind reading isn't one of them so I don't know what you're thinking." Rachel stated. "I actually planned on talking after dinner, but if you are thinking that I'm pregnant then yes. We're saying what you think we're saying. And I'm not having one, but two babies."

All three parents who heard this for the first time were shocked.

"Didn't you go to some fancy school to be on Broadway some day?" Santana's mother, Maribel, asked. "Being pregnant with twins doesn't make it easier to sing and dance around. What are you going to do?"

Rachel nods. "Yes, I'm attending the New York Academy for Dramatic Arts right now. When I return to New York I'll inform them that I'm transferring to NYU. I will be singing and dancing around, only in a different way. Santana would you do the honors since it was your idea in the first place?"

Santana nods and while they eat she tells the parents about the whole idea of starting a girl band with the all the girls living in the city in the fall including that the girls are very excited about moving in and performing together again. She also added that the boys had absolutely no problems living with Kurt.

"So, you all now know the first part of our idea's. Let's clean up here, bring a very sleepy little girl to bed and then I would like to tell you what I thought of this afternoon and what I would like to call the second part of our idea." Rachel suggests.

Once the table and kitchen are cleaned up and Beth, who wouldn't go to sleep until Shelby called Rachel upstairs to sing the little girl a song, asleep in the guest room everybody sat once again at the dining table with coffee and tea to hear what Rachel had to tell them.

"Before I tell you about what I thought of this afternoon I would like to ask you all to hear me out. If you have any questions please wait until I'm done, they might get answered as I lay this out on you." When all nod she proceeds.

"Okay. At first I was planning to apply to the music program at NYU. But, for that girlband idea I don't have to study music. I've been taking vocal lessons since I could speak and I have a mother who's the best vocal coach in the state of Ohio and lead her show choir to several national and international victories.

There's absolutely no guarantee that we make as a girlband so we need a safety net. So I'm expanding our idea with possibilities for a steady income. If we do make it big I also don't want to travel the country or the world with two infants or toddlers. Kids need regularity and stability and they need to go to school at some point. I can't give them that if we're constantly on the road. I want to raise them myself instead of them being raised by a nanny because mommy needs to tour.

In my search of colleges Finn could go to last year, I came upon the Recorded Music program at NYU where I can minor in business. I want to look for an old industrial building and turn the first floor into a nightclub and the second into a producing company with a recording studio and our own record label. We could offer young artists a complete package with songwriters, Quinn and Noah. A vocal coach, me and my mom. During my years of vocal, dance and gymnastics training I gained all necessary certificates to teach. I taught those classes at the Jewish Community Center before I left to New York. A manager/publicist maybe Tina or Santana, and with Blaine studying entertainment law working in my dads' firm even a lawyer. Brittany and Mike went to the same dance studio I did since we were little and I believe they have the same certificates I do but only for dance. With those two we could add a dance academy to complete the package.

We could demand that Sam and Noah get hired for the construction work. When finished they could work as bartender in the club or help us out with the band or maybe do both." She looks around the table into eight dumbstruck faces.

Leroy is the first to speak up.

"We already told you this, but we're so incredibly proud of you. Dealing with the consequences of this situation, changing the dream you've had from the moment you could talk and act on it in such a short amount of time takes strength and courage.

We'll support you every way that we can.

We are thinking of moving ourselves and the firm to New York. There's nothing left that keeps us here in Lima. With the babies we want to be near you and our grandchildren. We're coming with you tomorrow to New York. First because we don't want you to drive that far in a car you're not familiar with yet. Second to help you girls find the perfect house and to look for a house and office space for ourselves."

"Leroy, if I may I would like to cut in," Shelby interrupts. "Could you maybe put those moving plans on hold for a little while?" Both men look at her quizzically. "I can't explain right now but trust me. The next few days you'll understand why I'm asking this.

Rachel, I already told you that if you hadn't showed up at my doorstep today I would have come to New York, because I have some things to discuss with you and your dads'.

Since it's already late I would like to make a suggestion.

Judy, do you have anything planned the next week or two? If not would you be willing to come with us to New York? I need to have my hands free so I need someone to watch Beth but I also don't want to leave her here 'cause I don't know yet how long I'll be there and Quinn will be busy."

When Judy says she would love to come with them to watch Beth, Shelby nods.

"Perfect. What I want to suggest is that we split up into two separate groups. I would appreciate it if Judy, Leroy, Quinn and Santana could take Beth to New York while I take Rachel and Hiram as Rachel's parent and lawyer with a detour to New York. What I have to talk with Rachel about is easier if I can show it while we talk. I already explained to Beth the possibility that at least Leroy, Quinn and Santana are taking her on a trip and she'll see me Friday morning when she wakes up at the latest, her bag with clothes is in my car. Nana Judy coming along is a bonus for her. Am I understandable so far?"

All nod except Rachel.

"Coach Corcoran, how nice of you to show up. Where did my mother go?" She tried to cover up her inconvenience with a joke. "Maybe it's because I'm exhausted but I don't understand at all. I guess it becomes more clear tomorrow."

"It will sweetie. And if not tomorrow then in the next few days." Shelby reassures her daughter. "Now over to NYU business. Quinn and Rachel, did you bring your laptops with you?" Both girls nod a confirmation.

"The paperwork from Yale and NYADA needed for the transfer is already taken care of. I emailed both of you an assignment I want you to work on while on the road. Judy, Santana and Leroy, I want you to make sure Quinn does so. Hiram and me will do so with Rachel. It's not an easy assignment and I need it in my inbox on Sunday at five pm. You both have an interview set up with a member of the admissions committee on Monday. Rachel, we have a meeting with your counselor at NYADA this Friday afternoon to inform them of your transfer and why.

Now if you all don't mind, we have here a second very sleepy little girl who needs to get into bed. Hiram and Leroy I hope you don't mind if I crash at your place tonight. I've already packed everything I need and I would like to leave at seven tomorrow. Our first appointment is round nine in Columbus."

"Off course we don't mind Shelby." Leroy answered. "Let's get our little girl into bed. She's exhausted and it looks like she has a long day tomorrow."

Because Rachel, Shelby an Leroy would leave early, Quinn and Santana would stay at the Lopez' for the night.

Arriving at home Rachel immediately goes to bed. As soon as Shelby hears the bedroom door close she calls her sister in law again to put a sale in Columbus on hold and maybe take it of the market completely.

* * *

><p><strong>Please leave a review, feedback or constructive criticis. <strong>

**Up next: The roadtrip back to NYC.**


	9. A lot of news to digest

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot, the computer I wrote it on and the original characters.**

**Thanx for the reviews and follows.  
><strong>

**Alexa: It isn't exactly a surprise Shelby is planning. You'll read all about it in this chapter. The father of the babies is going to be included on their plans, big time!  
>Kurt on the other hand I'm not sure yet. In the second chapter he talked <strong>****with Santana **about something Rachel told him in confidence. But I guess outing people, whether it's true or you just ****misinterpret what's being said, runs in the family. Plus I don't like his charcter in the show. Typical case of keep your friends close but your enemies closer in my opinion.**

**I don't know anything about the American ****education system other then my research has taught me.**

**If you haven't noticed yet: italics are thoughts, exclaims/******emphasis** and what the person of the other end of a phone call is saying.**

**(I have linked the pictures of houses and the lot to my profile picture, if you are interested in seeing this!)**

**Thanx to KikiJuanita for being my beta for this story.**

* * *

><p>Rachel wakes up at four thirty with a turning stomach, so she walks into her bathroom for a glass of water to take her medicine.<p>

"Morning sickness?" Confused Rachel turns her head._ 'What was her moth-' _she cut herself mid-sentence. _'Oh, that's right.'_

"Yes," she groaned. "But seeing I don't have a gag reflex I can't throw up, that's why the doctor I saw gave me these medicine."

"I see. Go sit on your bed, I'll pour you another glass of water." Walking back into her daughter's bedroom, giving her the glass of water she says, "normally I'd let you get some more sleep, but since we're leaving in two and a half hours that isn't worth the effort.

I'll see what I can fix for breakfast while you take a shower, get ready and packed to go. On the way to Columbus you can take a nap, but as soon we're on our way to New York you're behind that laptop working on your essay."

* * *

><p>Thirty minutes later Rachel is sitting at the table deep in thought about her essay surfing the internet looking for a house on her iPad while her mother was making breakfast.<p>

"What's this, star?" Her dad asked looking over her shoulder as he enters the kitchen.

"I think I found the perfect house. I have to mail the link to Quinn and Santana." All three her parents look at the listening.

"You might be right, this is perfect," Leroy looks at his daughter. "But I'd like to know why so many bedrooms? There are only five girls."

"I know," Rachel responds. "With twelve bedrooms the boys can move in too if they want. All though we would have to make a few adjustments to make it wheelchair friendly for Artie. The last three bedrooms could be used as guestrooms for when parents or friends come to visit. We could make the carriage into a recording studio and soundproof the basement to use it for rehearsal."

"Or," Shelby winked. "Those three spare rooms could be used as bedrooms for your old mother, your best friend's mother and your little sister. I wanted to wait to talk about this until Saturday so Quinn and Santana could be present. But I was thinking that maybe I could be your temporary manager of that band you girls wanted to start until Tina graduates. Santana and Tina could be my assistants, Santana so I can teach her how it works and Tina as my intern. I can't function as a manager trying to get you gigs in New York from Lima. And since Judy and I have become good friends over the last few months because of Beth, and she told me that she feels lonely in that big house by herself. So I was already thinking of asking her to move in with me. I bet she would love it to move with me to New York."

"Really?" Rachel's eyes widen. "That would be amazing, but you have to talk to Quinn about it. I don't know how she feels living with her mother again and with Beth."

"How would _you _feel about it, living with a parent again?" Shelby wants to know.

"I don't know," Rachel shrugs. "Looking at the circumstances it wouldn't be a bad thing I guess. I don't know how far NYU is willing to meet me regarding my pregnancy and classes if I get in. I'm hoping they will let me follow classes and turn in my work online as the due date nears. Honestly I would feel safer if I had someone around me who would know something's wrong _if _something's wrong. Don't get me wrong, Santana is a great friend. We've come real close since she moved in with Kurt and me and I love living with her. But if I suddenly start bleeding or my water breaks I'm afraid she'll panic even more than I will while I'll need someone who keeps their calm at a moment like tat to call 911 or bring me to the hospital themselfs. But… I'm also a college student, I hope. i've been living on my own for almost a year now. And as a college student I love my freedom."

Shelby pats Rachel's hand. "I understand honey. We'll talk about it with Quinn, see what she has to say about it. If it makes her uncomfortable living with Beth and her mother we look for another solution."

"Why don't you email that link to me sweetie," Leroy asks. "I'll talk to the girls about this house and Shelby's proposition becoming your temporarily manager"

"That would be perfect Leroy. Gives the girls the chance to think about it without the influence of each other. Don't tell them about the possibility of me, Judy and Beth moving in though. I want Rachel or myself to talk about that with Quinn.

Rachel why don't you go and get your things. If we want to get to our appointment on time we have to leave in ten minutes."

Rachel nods and leaves the kitchen.

"Oh, Rachel," Rachel turns to listen to her mother. "I'm going to show you some things today and have a lot to tell you. I would appreciate it if you look and listen with an open mind. Our first stop might be a little confusing but will come more clear after the second. Our last stop has nothing to do with the first two."

* * *

><p>At their first stop they were met by a man and a woman. The woman was a typical business woman, suit, hair neatly done who introduces herself as a realtor. The man however was the male version of Shelby.<p>

"Rach, I want you to meet my little brother, your uncle Steve," Shelby waving at the man. "Steve, meet your niece Rachel Barbra Berry."

"Hey, by only 7 minutes," The next moment Rachel finds herself in a bear hug.

"I've been waiting nineteen years for this. You look so much like your mother when we were your age."

"You knew about me?" Steve just nods. "Is he what you wanted to show me mom? Who's next, grandparents, aunts, uncles, cousins?"

"No, your grandparents live in Orlando, Florida. They would have jumped on the plane if I let them when I called yesterday, but I didn't want to overwhelm you and right now and I need everybody where they live.  
>Our mother sold her party planning business years ago and does a lot of volunteer work and our father founded a real estate business with offices in Florida and New York, he is still owner and chairman of the board but most of his time he's enjoying all the better things in have an older brother, Scott, who lives in Atlanta and works for the Atlanta Braves and an older sister, Stacey, who lives in Washington, her husband is a congressman. Steve lives here in Columbus. He's a soundstage engineer and can drive everything on wheels, from a bike to the biggest truck build. They all know about you, and can't wait to meet you" said Shelby and looked to her twin brother.

"Speaking of which, Steve, where is Kate?" asked Shelby.

"Kate's our realtor here in Ohio and my wife," he explains to Rachel and then looks to Shelby. "Kate dropped me of here, she had an early showing a couple of houses down the road she couldn't cancel. She'll join us after."

Shelby nods knowing which house he was talking about and why she couldn't cancel that showing. "Okay, let's get this show started then. Would you lead the way?"

A small hour later they are joined by a middle height woman with dark blond hair who introduces herself as Kate.

After seeing two houses that are obviously both for sale Shelby, Steve, Kate and the realtor talk some before turning to the cars. Steve steps behind the wheel of Rachel's car and Shelby gets in Kate's car.

"Business, " He states motioning why Shelby's takes seat in Kate's car. "Kate's the family's realtor here in Ohio.

So, what do you think of what you've just seen Rachel?"

"Mom has asked me to give me my opinion after she has showed me everything."

"Well, I'm not your mother am I?" Steve grins. "It's easier to form an opinion about the next two stops if you already formed one about the former, believe me. It's easier to approach it all with an open mind without thinking of this one. So tell me, what do you think?"

"Okay, that's one way to look at it and maybe you're right.

That first house is really amazing, I could already picture myself living there with my future family." Not knowing how much Shelby told her family yesterday she deliberately doesn't mention the pregnancy.  
>"That second house however is awful. On the outside it looks like a block of terrace houses turned into one big house. I'm beginning to question her sanity for showing me that one."<p>

Her father and uncle burst out in laughter.

"Everything will become clear when she rolls out her idea's to you Rachel." Steve says.

About twenty minutes later they arrive at an empty piece of land just of the highway. Kate explains how enormous the lot actually is.

"Mom, what are we doing here. I'm serious-" She's interrupted by her mother grabbing her shoulders from behind.

"Shhh," she whispers in Rachel's ear. "Close your eyes baby."

Rachel does as she's told and closes her eyes.

"Now, what do you see?" The mother asks her daughter.

After a few moment of darkness slowly a picture of a huge two story building with multi colored lasers shining into the dark sky comes in her mind. She gasps, slowly opens her eyes and turns towards her mother while her jaw is dropping in amazement.

"That's what I thought too," her mother smiles.

"While we drive to our next destination it's time for a little family history. Steve, would you mind driving while I talk to Rach and Hiram?" Steve shakes his head no.

"I'm going to tell you two some things about my history and myself. We have approximately a hour before we reach our next location so please try not to interrupt me okay?" Shelby starts once they enter and then when Rachel and Hiram nod she continues.

"As kids we always knew our family was wealthy. How wealthy we really were became clear to us when our grandparents died ten years ago a few weeks apart. But I wanted to proof that I could make it on my own in New York without the money from my family. Reading that ad from your dads' in the local newspaper while I was home for a few weeks after graduating college I saw as a sign to do so.  
>From the moment I heard your heartbeat, seeing you grow inside of me at the ultrasounds and feeling you move I fell in love with you. I regretted signing that contract that during my pregnancy I pleaded your dads' to annul it. I would have done anything to be in your life one way or another but they wouldn't bargain.<br>So after you were born I left for New York as planned to do what I could to make you proud by the time I was allowed to contact you. I took on a stage name that was far from my real one that it didn't even sound like it. Contrary to your assumption that I didn't make it on Broadway when we first met, I did make it as female lead of several shows, recorded three albums, toured the US and most recently voiced a character in an animated movie. Only a hand full of people know it's me."

"Wait. You… you're A… Adele Dazeem?" Rachel stutters.

Her mother and uncle bark out a laugh. "Yes, I am."

"Oh my god," Rachel looks up to her mother in awe. "Wicked is one of my all-time favorite shows. 'Defying Gravity' is my shower song. When we were in New York for Nationals junior year I broke into the Gershwin with Kurt and sang 'For Good' on that stage with him. And now I'm finding out that _my mother_ was the Wicked Witch of the West _and _Maureen Johnson, twice, _and _Elsa from Frozen?"

"You did _what_?" Hiram and Shelby drop their jaw in shock.

"To make a long story short, Kurt was trying to help me make a decision about getting back together with Finn and stay in Lima or go to New York for college. Standing in front of the theatre he said that we had to break in. Inside we were caught by a big black security guard rambling about us having the dream of singing a song on a big Broadway stage and gave us fifteen minutes to fulfill that dream."

Shelby smiles. "Good old Mo. Anyway, when my grandparents died and the will was opened they left all the grandchildren and great grandchildren including you, a large sum of money and real estate." She looks out the window for a second and sees they arrived at their destination. "I'll tell you the rest later."

* * *

><p>After a tour of the estate they sat down in the kitchen with coffee and tea.<p>

"Mom, why are you showing me this magnificent estate?" Rachel asks.

"For two years now we've received offers on this estate. We always managed to decline the offers, but yesterday another offer came in so we simply can't keep declining." Her mother explains.

"Then why don't you just sell?" Hiram asks for his daughter.

"Because we can't." Steve answers.

That answer combined with the tour it becomes clear to Rachel why they can't sell this place and whispers, "you can't sell it because it's mine, isn't it?"

"Yes it is sweetie," her mother confirms. "This is the real estate my grandparents left you."

"How much?"

Kate answers instead of Shelby. "When you left your mother's yesterday she called to tell us all that you showed up at her doorstep and you two talked. I just received a call from an investor who's been after this property for years and has made several offers. We managed to decline every previous offers simply because it wasn't our decision to make. Yesterday they made an offer of twenty million, furnished they're willing to pay thirty. If you hadn't been in town and had shown up at Shelby's she would have flown to New York to tell you what she just told you in the car. It's up to you what you want to do."

Rachel nods, stands up and walks through the open door outside to think. Shelby begins to stand up to follow her but Hiram stops her.

"Don't, give her some time to think for herself. She'll be back in ten minutes, twenty tops. Tell me what more your grandparents left her and the purpose of the other property's we saw."

"If you don't mind, Hiram. I don't want to explain twice so I'd rather wait until Rachel comes back"

When Rachel comes back fifteen minutes later Hiram gives Shelby a knowing look.

"Sell it," she simply states.

"Are you sure Rach?" Hiram asks. "It's a lovely, peaceful place to escape from the noise in the city."

Rachel shakes her head. "No dad. All though his might be a nice location to get married one day, there are other lovely places to do so. Sell it with everything in and around it. Kate could you arrange that please? My dad will give everything you need to seal the transaction." Kate smiles, nods and leaves the room to make the necessary phone calls.

"Although I have a slight idea why mom showed us those houses and that lot in Columbus today. I'm still trying to figure out why the second, hideous one was included. So please mom, enlighten us what your thoughts were showing us that second house and how much money my great-grandparents left me, and how much you told you- _our _family yesterday."

"This might take a while, could we maybe first have some lunch?" Shelby says.

"Already ahead of you Shelbs." Steve answers. "On our way over I ordered lunch for all of us, it should be here any second."

"What would I do without you, little brother." Shelby asks Steve who just shrugs.

"Honey the only thing I told them is that you showed up my doorstep yesterday and that we decided to build a mother/daughter relationship. The rest is not my story to tell.  
>Your great-grandparents left you a lot of money. All of it is in a trust fund you can already access for expenses in favor of your studies including housing. When you become twenty-one the interest of the last five years comes to your disposal, when you reach twenty-five the rest of the interest comes free. The trust fund itself on the amount of seventy-five million dollars comes free when you turn thirty." She walks over to the sink, pours a glass of water and gives it to her daughter. "this kind of news screams for something stronger, but you'll have to settle with this. Are you alright? Can I proceed?"<p>

Rachel takes a sip of water and nods. "Thank you. Please continue, we have a long drive ahead, we have an appointment tomorrow afternoon and I have an essay to write before Monday."

"Kate, do you have the plans of the two houses?" Kate gives Shelby the plans who spreads them out. By that time the food arrived and they decide to eat and talk at the same time.

"Look," she points at a building. "This is the hideous one. If we get the permits for it, we could demolish that one, combine those two properties into one and build five smaller houses around that big one so your actual and make shift family can all live there.  
>That lot we showed you is Steve's and mine, and it can be yours as soon as your dad can draw the contract to sign it over to you. We'll hire an architect to design the extra houses and the building for the nightclub and producing companyrecording studio as soon as you and your friends agree to it all. We have already took an option on the properties in your name provided that you want it and we get the necessary permits. If you don't want it or we don't get the permits the sale is off and we'll go looking for a place where we can get the permits. By the time you girls graduate from NYU the band already has their name out if we're lucky, you can move into your own homes and start working in your own business." She looks at her daughter and Hiram.

"Mom, This is all amazing. But I was kind of hoping starting the company in New York. For the first time in my life I feel at home where I am." Rachel tries to fight back.

"I know sweetie, but listen. The reason I planned all this here in Columbus is because A. we already have the lot, B. Ohio is much more affordable, C. in New York you'd be a small fish around the sharks and many nightclubs while here in Ohio you'd be the only nightclub in a radius of a hundred miles and the only production company who offers the whole package and last but not least D. Ohio is much more centrally located for planning a tour around the country. I know you don't want to tour. But baby, you were born to perform. You can't withhold at least this country from your and the girls voices. Without a tour every once in a while you'll never make it as big as you are meant to be. But that's something for later. Before everything else we have to find a house in or near New York. Since you already found the perfect one, I contacted the office of the Corcoran Group in Williamsburg to schedule a showing of that house for Saturday morning."

"We always wondered who Rachel inherited her fast thinking and planning skills from, now I know." Hiram chuckles.

"As Rachel's lawyer I'd like to receive the papers from that trust. As her father I'd say today was already exhausting for her and the upcoming two days aren't going to be any better. I'd like to suggest that we wrap things up here and hit the road. Rach can work on that essay when she feels up to it and rests as much as she can on the ride to New York. I know her well enough to know that especially with the idea's Shelby just told us that essay is done in her head before we hit the city limits of New York."

"You know me so well," Rachel laughs. "I'll raise you on that one. I already have. That's why I want to hit the road as soon as possible so I can get it done and I can get some sleep. I also want to drive myself a small amount."

"Rachel, before you hit the road I want to know something," when he has her attention Steve continues. "As the sound engineer of your band I'd like to know if you're going to perform with live music or from tape and if you have any kind of sound equipment."

"They don't have the musicians to perform with a live band." Shelby answers the first part of the question for her daughter.

"You're our sound engineer?" At his nod she looks at her mother. "And yes mom, we do have the musicians"

Shelby looks to her daughter with interest.

"I can play piano, keyboard and acoustic and electric guitar. Same goes for Noah as well as bass and the drums. Artie plays acoustic, bass and electric guitar. Sam acoustic and electric guitar. Blaine piano and keyboard. If we ask them they'll agree without thinking, I don't think the girls will mind if we include the boys in this. Only thing is that we have to split the money we make with more or raise our fees. I'll can talk to them about it.  
>We don't have any sound equipment suitable for live performances."<p>

"We'll talk about this later. I'll call you when we have discussed it Steve.

I'm sorry Rach. I should have known this, but I didn't." Rachel just waved at her mother as an okay and gets in the car.

* * *

><p>"Done," two hours into the drive Rachel closes her laptop. Shelby had been driving, Rachel writing the essay and Hiram drawing up standard contracts for the upcoming gigs, Rachel's investment in the band and how the band would reimburse that investment. Contracts for the members with two different allocations after paying expenses like the manager, the sound engineer, rent on transportation and leases.<p>

"What, already?" Shelby asks stunned.

"Shelby, Rachel is an excellent multi-tasker." Leroy tells the mother. "I bet she's been writing that essay in her head whole day. The only thing she had to do was actually write it. It wouldn't surprise me if she even managed to add the things we discussed last."

Rachel nods. "I even checked it twice on the spelling and grammar."

"Can I read it?" her mother asks.

"You said to email it to you, so I already did. If you want to read it be my guest. And Mom, I'm getting kind of hungry. Can we stop at the first opportunity, after dinner I can take over the driving for a couple of hours. Dad can take over when we have to stop for gas again."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: All houses mentioned as of now you can find the link to the pics in my profile except the ones in Lima. All houses where on the market for sale at the time I wrote that specific part of the story.<strong>

**Any review, feedback or constructive critica are welcome.**

**Up next: The talk with the girls and NYADA and b******uying a house **.**


	10. More planning, NYADA and buying a house

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot, the computer I wrote it on and the original characters.**

**Thanx for the reviews and follows.  
><strong>

****Not much longer before the father of the babies will be **revealed** and is going to be told**.  
><strong>**I don't know anything about the American ****education system other then my research has taught me.**

**Warning: Minor Mr. Shue and Finn bashing. Don't like it, don't read.**

**Thanx to KikiJuanita for being my beta for this story.**

* * *

><p>They arrived in Bushwick around two am. Since there was very little parking space at the apartment building Shelby and Hiram would take the car with them.<p>

After dropping her keys at the table beside the door Rachel walks straight to her bedroom, where she can't help the smile that crosses her face. Her friends have taken over her bed and are either on a side deep asleep leaving the middle for her to crawl into. Rachel gets out of her clothes, crawls between the girls and whispers in their ears "honey I'm home."

Quinn just murmurs something that sounds like shut up. Santana on the other hand turns on her back and let Rachel snuggle onto her. Rachel immediately falls into a deep sleep. Only to be woken up a two and a half hours later and without thinking she flies over Santana to run to the bathroom.

"I'm sorry I woke you up, San." She apologizes to the girl who followed her into the bathroom.

"Don't worry about it," Santana waved her off. "How did it go with your mom? Your dad showed us that house you found and told us she wants to be our temporarily manager and me to assist and learn?"

"Can we talk about this later please?" Rachel pleads. "It's been a really enervating day. I've met an uncle and his wife and I have one more, an aunt and two living grandparents. We also don't have to worry about money to make all of our dreams and plans come true. Apparently I have another huge trust fund.  
>Has Quinn finished her essay and portfolio yet?"<p>

Santana shakes her head. "No, she knew she would be struggling with that essay so she started with that. How about you, are you done?"

Rachel nods. "That's what I thought. Yes, mine is done. I'll help Quinn in the morning with her portfolio. We also have to talk. But for now, let's get some more sleep."

* * *

><p>A couple of hours later the two girls are woken by two little hands slamming their faces and the smell off coffee and pancakes.<p>

"Rachie, Sannie wakie wakie. Nana Judy makes pancakes." Both groan.

"Easy Beth," her mother's voice comes from the kitchen. "I can hear those slaps from here. You're hurting them."

"Don't worry mom." Rachel yells back. "Payback will be a bi- unny." She quickly corrects herself. "In two years we will have two toddlers running around and if Beth is anything like you know who she's going to like sleeping in."

"Nice save there Rachel," Judy chips in. "You can say the name. Beth knows Quinn is her belly mommy, remember? Are you girls coming? I made pancakes."

"YES," Santana exclaims. A little softer to Rachel she says, "Come on Rach, Judy's cooking is, just like yours, to die for."

"You cook?" Shelby looks amazed at her daughter.

"And pretty damn well if I may say so." Santana adds.

"Yes, I can cook. Those two," pointing at her dads'. "Can't boil an egg if their life depended on it. My grandmother, Noah's mother, Deborah, Nana Connie and the chefs at my grandparents hotels taught me how to cook since I was five years old. My grandparents own hotels in Cancun and the Cayman Islands." Rachel explains.  
>"My grandma taught me during the vacations we spend in either Cancun, the Caymans, our holiday vacation in Aspen and whenever they visited us in Lima. I love to cook so every time we were in Cancun or the Caymans I could be found in one of the kitchens around lunch and dinner time where their chefs let me help with every meal on the menu.<br>Deborah took over the rest of the year. I can cook French, Italian, Mexican, Asian, American, Vegetarian, Vegan and traditional Jewish."

"Your grandparents own hotels in Cancun and the Caymans? How come we didn't know about that?" Santana asks surprised.

Rachel shrugs. "It's not like you cared where I spend my breaks. We were never friends remember?"

"Right. I can cook Mexican, but not as good as Rach. Thanks to her cooking I had to start working out again to avoid gaining weight. Now, let's get dressed and eat."

The two of them get dressed and walk into a real full kitchen/living room. The Berries, Shelby and Beth in the living room. They already ate at the hotel. Judy behind the stove making pancakes, and Quinn at the kitchen table working on her essay waiting for her breakfast.

"I hate essay's," she shoves the laptop to the side to eat her breakfast as the other two walk in.

"You'll get it done. This one you have to do yourself, the next ones I can help you if you have to write one. I'll put together your portfolio after we ate." Rachel pads her hand.

"Yours already done?" The short brunette nods. "Where did you find the time? If I understood correctly you had a full day planned yesterday."

"May I Rach?" At her friends nod the Latina continues "You already noticed she's an extremely fast thinker. She can sit in a full classroom and pay attention while at the same time she writes an essay and does her homework in her mind. Then when she has time left she only has to actually write it."

"How do you know? You can't have learned that from living with her for only a few months." Quinn asks amazed.

"I've always been curious how she had her homework done before the day was finished in high school. I thought by the time she went to college she wouldn't be able to because of the workload. When I lived here for a few days I noticed it wasn't any different, she always had her work done while Kurt had loads to do. So I just asked her how she does it." Santana explains.

* * *

><p>After breakfast Rachel first calls Mr. Schuester on speaker so she has witnesses.<p>

"Good morning Mr. Schue, it's Rachel."

"_Rachel hi. How's life in the big city? Everything you dreamt of?_" he greets her enthusiastic

"And more, much more. Why I'm calling is I need a favor of you." She bites her lip.

"_Anything for you Rachel._"

"Yeah," 'hypocrite' she mouths. "I want you to change the names of the writers of the original songs we performed."

He tries to say that he doesn't understand what she's talking about but Rachel won't let him interrupt her.

"Finn didn't write 'Pretending' and New Directions didn't write 'Loser like me' and 'Light up the World'. Noah wrote 'Pretending', Quinn 'Light up the World' together with me. And I wrote 'Loser like me'.

Finn stole the notebook from Noah's backpack in an attempt to impress me that he could write a song and win me back. Quinn and myself pretended the songs were written by all of us to show the judges it was a team effort in order to win the competition."

"_Wh- you want me to do what?_" He couldn't believe what she was trying to do. "_Listen Rachel, just because Finn broke up with you do-_"

"Is that what he told you?" Rachel is furious. "That he broke up with me? Let me tell you what happened Mr. Schue. After he put me on that train while I was thinking we were getting married he didn't return my mails, texts or phone calls for four months. Just to show up at my door when I was ready to move on and to sneak out in the middle of the night without a single word when he realized I wasn't planning on coming back to Lima or him. It's time that he grows up and realizes that kicking over a chair, stealing, lying and running away when things don't go the way he wants isn't getting him anywhere. And honestly, so do you. You're a teacher for crying out loud and to be honest, with playing favorites, interfering in your students lives and looking the other way when you see things you don't want to see, not a very good one. Plus that you don't speak a word Spanish yourself or know anything about history.  
>Yes Mr. Schue, I know how you interfered when Shelby came in the picture. I can't say I'm happy with that, even now when we're building the relationship we could have had if you hadn't scared her away."<p>

She doesn't hear anything on the other end of the line, so she continued her talk.

"Now, you have two choices. Either you change the names who wrote those songs everywhere that it's registered yourself or I will and make sure everybody knows what kind of teacher you really are and get you fired so the next generation will be spared from a bad teacher like you.  
>I have witnesses who were there when Quinn, Noah and myself wrote those songs and they will verify my story and six witnesses to this conversation in which you, once again, are trying to make me look like the one in the wrong.<br>I'll be back in Lima soon and I understand that Jacob still runs that filthy gossip blog of his. I'm sure he would love to do an exclusive interview with me. I have two well respected laywers as my fathers and a mother who has enough connections on the teaching board in Ohio to make sure that by the time I'm finished with you, you won't even be allowed to homeschool your own child. It's your decision."

"_You wouldn't!_" Mr. Schue gasps.

"Try me," Rachel dared him. "You wouldn't be the first teacher I got fired. Only you're so exceptionally bad that I would take it a step further."

"_Okay, I- I'll change it._" He resignes.

"Thank you very much for your cooperation Mr. Schue. Now, I have to run. Say hi to everybody for me. Bye." Rachel ends the call in a bittersweet tone.

"Wow Berry. You're even more evil then I was. Warn me when I'm about to get on your dark side." Santana states.

Rachel just shrugs. "He blackmailed Finn into joining Glee saying that he found pot in his locker. I'm simply playing the game by his rules. I'm so done with those two."

Looking at the clock she walks over to the boxes with music from Lima, "Now let me see what we've got here." Already certain she won't find what she is looking for.

When she indeed doesn't find it she walks to her bedroom and comes back with a mischievous smile on her face and an external hard drive in her hands, connects it to her laptop, starts the video editing program, adds the songs she wants including the two competition performance from the DVD her mother gave her, edits it the way she likes, adds some text, saves it and emails it to Quinn and her mother.

After seeing Rachel what added Quinn squeals, "Oh my god, I didn't know this was filmed. Where did you get all this Rach."

The short brunette smiles shyly. "It wasn't, officially.

Shortly after Glee started I found out coach Sylvester had the whole place bugged and camera's all over the place. Because of that she never turned off her computer, so I had Lauren teach me how to hack into her computer," she admits sheepishly.

"Every day we performed I would hack into her computer, copy the 'surveillance' footage, cut out the songs and save it. The only ones I don't have is our first sectionals. The two songs from competition come from the DVD my mom gave me last week."

* * *

><p>"Mom, tell me why we have to do this now?" Rachel complaines on their way to NYADA. "I haven't even had my interview at NYU yet. What if I don't get in?"<p>

"Are you seriously having reservations of getting into NYU after that essay you wrote?" Shelby turns to look at her daughter.  
>"Let me tell you something. The member of the admissions committee you have your interview with Monday is my best friend. I know her since high school. She went with me to all of your dance recitals and show choir competitions and admitted Wednesday that if you weren't so set on getting into NYADA last year she would have reeled you into NYU on a full scholarship at the spot after nationals last year.<br>She also has kept a close eye on you this year at NYADA. If there's one person who knows exactly what progress you made during the years and what you're capable off it's her.

That essay you wrote? She told me last night she had it read by one of the business professors. According to him you could easily use it as a business plan and there wouldn't be a bank in the country denying you a loan to start it if you need it. Especially if you decide to start it in Columbus. So please honey, stop being so insecure about yourself."

Entering the school Rachel just nods.

Ten minutes later they find themselves sitting in the office in front of Ms. Tibideaux herself.

"Ms. Berry and Ms. Corcoran, someone from NYU asking for documents needed for a transfer is the reason of this lovely yet unexpected visit I presume?" Ms. Tibideaux looks sternly over her glasses.

Rachel looks up from her hands laying in her lap. "Yes Ms. Tibideaux, it is. I worked so hard stalking you into giving me a second chance to audition to this school. Ever since I can remember it's been my my dream becoming a Broadway star, but sometimes you have to adjust your dreams to what life offers you. That's what I'm doing right now.  
>NYADA is a great school and I learned so much attending here. However, live threw me a curveball that made me change my goals so drastic that I have to change schools to achieve those new goals."<p>

"Ms. Berry, you're exceptional talented with an extraordinarily voice whom I hate to see leaving. But if you really want to leave I can't make you stay. May I ask what makes you transfer and what you are going to do?"

Rachel was a little taken aback by the kindness, "Off course you may. Even if you would have let me stay at the school, physically it would become too hard. When school starts after summer I wouldn't be able to participate dance classes because I'm pregnant, with twins.  
>I'm applying for Recorded Music at Tisch in the hope of opening my own recording studioproducing company/record label."

Ms. Tibideaux smiles , "Ambitious. It is a pity that you already made your decision. We would have come to a solution so you could have stayed. I'll make a file with all requested documents including a letter of recommendation. Considering your condition and that you're leaving to study a whole different direction there's no need to attend your classes at NYADA, so from this moment you're dismissed from classes. I wish you all of success at NYU." With that they part ways.

* * *

><p>Arriving back at the apartment they are greeted by Beth who throws herself in Rachel's arms. "I missed you Rachie."<p>

"How sweet, we were only gone for… three hours. I missed you too Bethie-Boo." Rachel smiles at the little girl.

"I have an idea. Mom, I bet it's been a while since you had a night out. Why don't the four of you have a nice dinner and maybe catch a show. Beth can stay here for the night, she can sleep in Kurt's bed."

The four parents look from each other to the girls.

"That's an excellent idea Rachel." Judy exclaims.

"Mom, if you have the brochures for me I can explain Quinn and Santana what we discussed yesterday including the suggestions we both had for the house on Oak Bend Rd."

"Are you sure?" Shelby asked.

"Yes mom, go have fun. Let me babysit my little sister, get to know her. I'll make spaghetti and meatballs and we'll watch a movie. Take my car, we'll meet at your hotel tomorrow at nine."

* * *

><p>When asked Beth wanted to go to the park but since it was already late in the afternoon and almost dinner time Rachel made the compromise that if the little girl would behave the rest of the day and tomorrow during the tour of the house, they would go to the park after that or Sunday.<p>

While Beth was coloring Rachel explained to Santana and Quinn what she had talked about with her mother the previous day and what Shelby had suggested, beginning with the living arrangements while they were in college and ending with the properties in Columbus. Halfway through she starts to make dinner.

"So your mother wants to move in with us with my mother and you want to ask the boys to also move with us if we decide to buy that house?" Quinn summarizes after dinner and the movie when Beth was asleep in Kurt's bed.

"Yes," Rachel confirmes. "My mom even offered to pay a part. But only if we all three agree. The rest would just have to accept the fact that our mothers and Beth are living with us when we ask them to move in too. Our house, our decision. As for her being our temporarily manager, I don't think that would be a problem."

"To be honest," Santana puts in her share. "I like the possibility of them living with us. We already get a home cooked meal every day but you have enough on your plate right now Rach. I don't want you to come home after school and cook us all dinner. Judy is also an excellent cook and having a vocal coach and manager for the band under the same roof is music to my ears. According to that brochure even if we ask the boys to move in with us we still have three rooms left.

We could ask Shelby and Judy to move into the maids quarters and use those spare as guestrooms for when parents come to visit. It wouldn't surprise me if we have some extra spare rooms within the year anyway. When the babies are born they can help babysit while you're at school.

I agree with Rach. We are buying this house so we decide about this, I suggest the three of us vote about it and the others just have to accept it. They should be happy to have cheap housing here in the city."

"Okay," Rachel says. "There are some things to consider though.

First I would like to know what Quinn thinks. We're talking about letting the daughter she gave up for adoption live with us. That can't be easy.

Second, we're all college students. Hookups are going to happen, so I suggest we soundproof all bedrooms.

And last but not least, I love my freedom. So if my mom and Judy are moving in we must make proper arrangements and rules which must be respected by everyone. Otherwise it's not going to work."

"Are you kidding, Rach?" Quinn replies. "Seeing my little girl every day would be a dream come true. I already told you I accepted the fact that Shelby adopted Beth. Beth knows she came from my belly, but Shelby is her mom.

With agreements that they won't interfere too much I don't have any problems with our moms moving in with us.

If we want to do this we have to talk to the boys soon, before they decide to look for another apartment."

"That's settled then. We talk to my mom and Judy about it.

Maybe it would be wise if we return to Lima as soon as possible so we can talk to Brittany, Tina, Blaine, Kurt, Artie and Mike all at once.

Despite the fact that I said I didn't want to I have a feeling my mom has her ideas about touring. So I demant we include Noah and Sam." Rachel looks knowingly at Santana who nods in understanding.

"My uncle could teach them everything that has to do with setting up the sound and stage."

Wow, time out Midget," Santana interrupts. "How about we first discus the idea you and your mother came up with about the business and living arrangements after graduation. I thought you never wanted to go back to Ohio."

"That was when I still thought about being on Broadway San," Rachel agrees with the Latina. "That dream was gone the moment those sticks showed a little plus, two blue lines and the word PREGNANT. My mom came with some legit reasons to start in Ohio. First, they already have that piece of land to build the business and it is mine if I want it. Second. Ohio is much cheaper than New York. Third, here in the city we'd be a small fish around the big labels, production companies and many nightclubs while in Ohio we'd be the only nightclub in a radius of a hundred miles and the only production company who offers the whole package in the state and last but not least Ohio is much more centrally located for planning a tour around the country if we decide to go on tour."

"Okay what else?" asked Quinn.

"My mom already instructed our family realtor, who is also married to my mother's twin brother by the way, to buy the properties in my name provided that we get the necessary permits. If we don't get the permits we'll go look for a piece of land big enough to build those houses on and where we can get those permits. Considering the band it would be perfect to live so close together. Like you said, it wouldn't be surprising if some of us end up together if not all. That lot is already owned by my mother and uncle, if I want it it's mine as soon as my dad can draw the contract to sign it over to me. And is big enough to build the nightclub, production company, even a film studio to shoot movies, series and music videos. I'm even thinking of a small restaurant since it's located right at the exit of a highway." Rachel continued.

"Sounds like you've got this all planned." said Santana.

Rachel nodded as she continued. "We'll hire an architect to design the extra houses and the building for the nightclub and producing company/recording studio as soon as we agree to it all. By the time we graduate from NYU the band, I like to use the name the Trouble Tones, can already have its name out, we can move into our new homes, continue with the band and start running the business. At first it would be my business, but in time you all could buy yourself in if you want to."

"Wow, so we all have a job if we want it as soon as all of you graduate?" Rachel nods at Santana's question. "How are we going to pay for the construction of the houses and the company?"

"I already was well seated financially with my dads' line of work and my grandparents on my dad's side. But it appears that my great-grandparents from my mom's side left me a lot of money and a estate in Ohio. The money is stuck in a trust fund and I can't touch until I turn twenty-one, then at least the interest of the last five years comes free. There was some interest for the estate they left me and a real good offer to sell it. So I ordered to sell it. I can use that money to invest in equipment for the band and the construction of the houses and company in Ohio. For the equipment the band can pay me back with percentages off the gigs and performances we book. The payment of the houses we'll have to talk about."

"Well then, what are we waiting for?" Quinn whisper yells. "Let's do it!" Santana just nods in agreement.

* * *

><p>The next morning the girls walk into the hotel the parents are staying and already waiting for the girls in the lobby, Rachel with Beth on her back and all the girls laughing.<p>

"Looks like someone had a good time," Shelby smiles. "Have you been a good girl Beth?"

"Hi mommy," the little girl grins. "I've been good. I had the goodest time. We saw a movie and then Rachie sang me a song before sleepy time."

Shelby looks at her oldest for confirmation. "Yes mom, she's been a good girl."

"Good. Girls, this is Heather from the Corcoran Group." She introduces the woman in the business suit. "She'll be assisting us finding and buying the perfect house in the area starting with the one Rachel found on the internet."

"That's right," Heather confirms. "I have some other houses to show you as well if this one appears to be not what you're looking for."

"All right, let's get this party started then." Rachel suggests.

* * *

><p>After the tour the girls wonder off to the carriage house with Shelby and Judy.<p>

"What do you think?" Rachel asks her friends and the mothers.

"This is perfect Rach," Santana exclaims enthusiastic. "We only have one difficulty. If what we talked about yesterday goes, we don't have enough bedrooms. We do for all of us, but then you have to take the twins in your room."

"I was planning to do so anyway. It's easier with night feedings." The short brunette responds.

"It has enough bedrooms. Judy and I talked about it, she's thrilled to move in here. We're really looking forward cook for all you guys." Shelby explains. "With nine college students, a four year old and two infants we old ladies need a quiet place to retrieve. We can move in this apartment or the maids quarters. The latter needs some work before we can move in but that can be done while we live here."

"We talked about it yesterday and we decided it would be best if you to move into the maids quarters." Rachel agreed. "I love you mom but we're college students so we need to make some ground rules and arrangements"

Shelby gave a nod of agreement.

"I was thinking of making this into a recording studio with upstairs a design studio where Kurt can design our costumes and we could design our CD cases and merchandise. If we put mirrors on the wall in the basement of the main house we could use it for dance rehearsals, we also can place some work out equipment there to get back into and stay in shape.  
>We also want to soundproof all the bedrooms. Hookups are bound to happen. Some random, some with each other. It even wouldn't surprise me if some ex-couples get back together" said Rachel.<p>

"And that's something none of us want to hear," Santana says with a laugh.

"If you two want to move in to the maids quarters, that work along with soundproofing the bedrooms and turning this into a recording/design studio is going to be done before we all move in. I'd say let's buy this place." Rachel tells the mothers.

"After this is all dealt with and the interview at NYU, I want to go back to Lima to talk with everybody about everything we discussed the last few days, all the plans and I have to talk to the father of the babies." They walk back to the main house and tell Heather to put in an offer which is accepted at once.

Heather would look for a contractor to reconstruct the maid quarters, the carriage and soundproof all the bedrooms. Steve was called in to help the contractor turn the carriage into a recording studio and Shelby herself has made it her project to turn the basement into a dance studio/gym. Leroy would draw up the leases and incorporate some ground rules and agreements. They would open a bank account for the kids to pay the 'rent' and give Shelby and Judy access and a credit card so they could pay the bills and groceries since they would do most of the cooking.

* * *

><p>With the housing situation in New York for the next four years out of the way Sunday is used to go to the park and discuss the plans of the band and starting the business in Columbus.<p>

Shelby explains that she will act as their temporary manager and take Santana and Tina under her wing to teach Santana and Tina as her intern. Steve already offered to be their sound engineer. Because Rachel has set her mind to include most of her friends into their plans she proposes that Steve takes Sam and Puck under his wing to teach them so that Steve won't have to leave his family every time the band has a gig or tour.

To be able to perform at all Rachel asks her parents to invest the money she received from selling the estate in Nasport in the band for equipment and in the extra houses in Columbus. Hiram will draw up some standard contracts for gigs and eventually concerts and to repay Rachel's investment. Shelby will open two bank accounts, one to park the investment with authorization for Steve and one where the money comes in.

Shelby doesn't mention to Rachel that she mobilized her family and friends to plan a small tour for the summer to show Rachel that touring with children doesn't have to interfere with the regularity and schooling. As manager she'll have to go with them, to prove her point she'll homeschool Beth during that tour.

"Uhm girls, what about Mercedes," Shelby suddenly remembers the black diva. The three girls look at each other.

"To be honest, I don't want to include her." Rachel admits. When she sees the questioning look on her mother's face she continues. "She has a great, strong voice with soul. But, she's lazy. Outside of Glee she has done nothing to nurture or increase her talent. Just take a look at the dance boot camps Mr. Shue always held, especially that last one, the one where she quit New Directions. She was always late, complaining that I didn't have to participate and simulating nausea.

I really don't understand why Mr. Shue asked her to help the New Directions prepare for the competitions. It's really great for her that she recorded an album, but if she thinks she can make it by giving that CD to her former teammates and try to sell it on the flea market in Lima she's never going to make it big.

If we're going to do this _all _of us must understand that it's going to be hard work. First we'll have to refresh our memories on the lyrics and constantly learn new ones, second we'll have to learn whole new dance routines. That means every day rehearsal, especially on the dance routines. That's something she won't be able to keep up with."

"That's not the Mercedes I got to know." Shelby says surprised. Looking at the other two she asks, "do you agree with Rachel?"

"Yes," sighed Quinn. "She would disrupt the dynamic between the five of us. She would demanding solo's but did nothing to really deserve them. Rachel used to do the same but at least she wasn't afraid to work for it.

Rachel used to be demanding, obnoxious, annoying and self-centered. _Especially_ when it came to Glee. At first I thought that maybe that all had to do with the pressure of high school and the way we treated her but along the way I saw that when it comes to music Rach knows what she's talking about. Over the last year and a half I've learned that she's extremely loyal and protective to those close to her. I don't know if it's being out of high school or living in New York, but the last time I saw her and this last week she's also been relaxed and fun.  
>When Rachel says she doesn't want Mercedes be part of the band for the reasons she just gave us, I agree."<p>

"Outside school I've always been relaxed, fun and loyal Quinn," Rachel looks at her friend. "In high school I didn't have many friends to be loyal to, not even Kurt.

That doesn't mean I didn't try to show my loyalty. I knew for years Santana was gay and tried to give her my support, she only noticed by the time she was outed in a crowded hallway.

When I found out you were pregnant I offered you my friendship several times and tried to help you in several different ways."

"Okay, no Mercedes." Shelby concludes. "The five of you have to make a set list for the first gigs. It has to be a three to four hour show. I want Santana to quit her job. When the NYU interviews and meetings with your friends back in Lima are done with, we're going to get Quinn's stuff from Yale and store them in the apartment above the carriage. Then we're going back to Lima, you can use the studio in my basement for rehearsals.

Now, with that out of the way. Rachel did you guys talk about the other ideas?"

"If I may?" Santana looked at Rachel and when said girl waved to go ahead she continued. "She showed us the information of the houses and told us about the lot and the plans you have for them including the reasons why. They are very good reasons, and I totally agree. I can only speak for myself and I'm more than thankful that after everything we did to her Rachel is going out of her way to give most of us a job in her new business and provide us with housing we can make our home.

All though I never saw myself going back to Ohio I love this plan and the idea of becoming Shelby's assistant the next few years learning how to manage the band, booking gigs and planning concerts. Becoming a manager gives Snixx a chance to come out and play every once in a while." She says smirking mischievously.

"I do have one condition and that is every person or couple that is going to live on that property is going to pay you back every cent, and that _you,"_ She points at Rachel, "are going to live in the main house with whoever you end up with. Although I have a feeling I already know with who you're going to end up with." She says with a wink. "Whether we're gonna live where she showed us or we have to find something else.

If some money for clothes is being paid into my account I wouldn't mind if the rest of my share out of the gigs goes to Rachel to pay for that house and her investment in the band. Leroy would you draw a contract for this?"

"I already did. I made several contracts. One for all band members to pay Rachel back out their share of the profits, leases for the house in West Orange and for the house they're getting after graduation if they take the job offered. Everybody who ends up in Columbus will get a monthly allowence for living expences, the rest will go back to Rachel for her investment." Leroy explains.

"Maybe the architect could design the houses in the same style as the main house to make it look like a kind of resort. I'd like to have some input about the layout of the house but the outside has to match the main house." Santana suggests. "What do you think Quinn?"

"However I really hope and pray that the band will hit it off. I'm, same as Santana, more than grateful Rachel is willing to give us a future. I agree with San, and I would love to see this house in reality.

If the rest can't see the awesomeness of these plans than they can go play on the highway in rush hour. And if anybody takes advantage of your generosity they have San and me to answer to." The blonde responds.

* * *

><p><strong>Any review, feedback or constructive critism is welcome. <strong>**  
><strong>

**Up next: NYU interviews and bad news  
><strong>


	11. NYU and bad news

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot, the computer I wrote it on and the original characters.**

**Thanx for the reviews and follows.  
><strong>

**I don't know anything about the American ****education system other then my extensive research has taught me.  
><strong>****Be prepared. **The bad news I mentioned is really bad news. It happened in real live and they implemented it in the show so I couldn't ignore it.  
><strong>

****Only this one to go before the father of the babies will be **revealed** and is going to be told**.************  
><strong>****

**Thanx to KikiJuanita for being my beta for this story.**

* * *

><p>Monday comes quickly and it's time to go to NYU for their exam, audition and interview. As promised Shelby went with them, Santana went with her friends for moral support.<p>

Rachel would take her exam in the morning while Quinn had her interview and audition. After two and a half hours Rachel exited the room.

"Geez, for a college admission exam you should think it would be harder, especially the business part of the program," she gushed. "This was easy."

About fifteen minutes later she was called back in to take a second Music Theory exam which only took her thirty minutes. By the time she was back for the second time Quinn was already there and was waiting to be called in for her exam.

Again there was a fifteen minute gap before someone came to pick up the girls. Quinn was already in the room when someone came out of the room for Rachel. Rachel was playing with her phone when the door opened.

"Well, well well, if it isn't little Miss. Schwimmer." Cassie came into the hall smirking. Rachel's head up shot so fast that Shelby was afraid she could have gotten a whiplash.

"You can't be serious," Rachel exclaims.

"Rach, calm down," Shelby sooths her.

"Calm down?" Rachel is close to hyperventilating. "Mom, she made my dance classes a _living hell_ at NYADA, nothing I did was ever good enough in her eyes and now _she _has to decide if I'm good enough for NYU? We might as well leave now because I won't get in no matter how good I did on my exam."

Shelby wanted to say something but Cassandra stopped her. "Rachel sit down." She saw the girl slowly calm down. "Now listen to me." The only thing the small girl could do was nod.

"There is a reason I was hard on you in class.

I've known your parents since high school, your mother and I have been best friends since I can remember. Everywhere your mother went I went and otherwise. When we finished high school we both got into NYU.

I was the only one who knew she applied to the add from your fathers. From the moment she was inseminated until the minute you were born I was with her."

Rachels eyes widen at that revelation and looks from Cassie to her mother who just nods in confirmation.

"Yes, little girl. I was there when you were born. Two broken fingers thanks to you. I know everything about the agreement between her and your fathers. I was furious with her when she told me how she forced herself into your life and subsequently walk away thinking you didn't need her. A girl will _always _needs her mom.

I don't know how much they told you already, but every dance recital, every singing competition your mother was there and she made me come with her.

Therefor I knew exactly who you were and how talented you were the minute you walked into my dance class. I knew you've been taken dance classes and gymnastics from the moment you could walk, you've been taken voice lessons from the moment you could talk, we didn't need to teach you any of that at NYADA.

The only thing you were missing was backbone. Broadway is ruthless when it comes to getting a role, you don't get a second chance if you choke on your audition like Carmen gave you. That's what I was preparing you for, that was the reason why I was so harsh on you.

Now, you get your still skinny self into that room and talk to me and my colleague about that phenomenal essay you wrote so I can enroll you in the Recorded Music program on a full scholarship." Cassie ordered the small brunette.

Sending a glare to her mother for what she just heard Rachel followed Cassandra into the room.

Two hours later she overjoyed came out of the room followed by Cassandra. She got in with a full scholarship. Due to the pregnancy the school and Cassandra would sent all the books to Shelby's house in Lima and assignments by email within the next few days so Rachel could get a head start. The school gave her permission to follow classes online and turn in the assignments by email.

That excitement disappears the moment she sees the tear stained faces of her friends and her mother's face. Shelby takes Cassandra back into the room to explain what's going on.

"What's wrong? Didn't you get in Quinn?" She asks worried.

Quinn shakes her head. "I got in, but we have to get back to Lima as soon as possible."

"Why?" Rachel's lost. "Didn't we already made plans to return at the end of the week?"

"While you were taking your interview Kurt called," Santana sobs. "It's Finn, Rach. He's been in an accident."

Rachel grabs Quinn's hand, "Is he alright?"

"No baby girl. I'm sorry. He didn't make it." Shelby answers looking helpless.

"We have to get to Lima, now." Rachel panics.

Shelby nods. "Your dad already tried to get a flight, but the first flight we can get for the eight of us is tomorrow afternoon."

Rachel shakes her head. "No, that's too late. We'll drive, we can take turns driving while the rest sleeps. We need our cars in Lima anyway. If we leave now we can be in Lima early in the morning. Let's get to the apartment and pack, I'll call Kurt on the way there."

After the promise she'll finish everything concerning the acceptance the four say goodbye to Cassandra.

Luckily they drove to NYU, once in the car Rachel calls Kurt.

_"I've been trying to reach you all afternoon, where the hell have you been, why was your phone switched off?"_ She could hear he had been crying for a long time.

"I've been in some very important meetings where I had to turn off my phone. I just heard, what happened?" She asks him.

_"Well, Finn applied to OSU for teaching and today was his final placement interview. On his way home on the 117 some idiot found it necessary to pass the car in front of him while Finn was approaching and they crashed. On impact Finn was thrown from the car against a tree."_ Kurt cries. _"There was nothing the EMT's could do. He died on impact"_

"We are on our way to the loft to pack right now. We should be in Lima by morning. Is there anything I need to bring from here for you?" She asks him.

After his refusal they end the call.

Arriving at the apartment Rachel's dads' take all three girls in a big hug.

"Are you okay Star?" Hiram looks worried at his daughter.

She nods, "Yes I am but we have to get back to Lima. Luckily we already planned that the realtor will arrange everything regarding the rebuilding of Oak Bend together with uncle Steve. Ms. July promised to finish everything concerning NYU.

We have to take two cars anyway so why don't you take my car to the hotel, pack and check out. Dad stays here to drive us. I can't drive right now, and from the looks of it Quinn and Santana can't either. When we meet at the lobby of the hotel we can change who'll drive with whom."

* * *

><p>A few bathroomgas stops and eleven hours later they pass the city limits of Lima. The BerCoran family arrive at Shelby's house.

"Hiram, Leroy have you already sold your house?" Shelby asks.

"No. We're waiting with putting it on the market until we get the permits and the purchase of Dublin Rd is finalized. Why?" Leroy answers curious.

If the permits come through they would search for the best contractor for the houses as well for the business, the Berry men would sell their house and live in Columbus to oversee the construction.

"I have enough room. You can stay here while you pack everything up. Rach can use my garage to storage the things she wants to take with her to New York until we all move there." The mother reasons.

"Mom, I'm fine." Rachel tries to assure her mother again. Seeing her parents don't really believe her she adds, "Maybe you all forgot about the phone call I had with Mr. Schuester only two days ago, I however haven't. I was done with Finn the minute I woke up alone after he suddenly showed up after four months. Him dying doesn't change anything about that.

If you excuse me, I'm going out for a few hours."

"Where are you going?" Leroy asks.

While putting on her coat Rachel turns towards her parents.

"Seeing someone everybody always seem to forget about how they're feeling or that they have feelings at all, except me. Getting away from you guys with that is a plus. I haven't forgotten what Ms. July told me yesterday." Picking up her purse and keys she walks out the door.

* * *

><p><strong> Any review, feedback or constructive critism is welcome. <strong>

**Up next: Telling the father of the babies  
><strong>


	12. Telling the father of the babies

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot, the computer I wrote it on and the original characters.**

**Thanx for the reviews and follows.  
><strong>

**I had a review (written in Dutch) from someone who was worried about how Rachel reacted to the news of Finn's death. In this story Rachel isn't as forgiving as she is in the show. Especially not towards Finn and Mr. Shue. She still hates Finn for what he did to her throughout the years and at their _weddingday. _In this and next chapter she explains her behavior.**

****Finally Noah will be introduced into the story******. Is he the twin daddy? Read to find out. Warning for some smut.************  
><strong>**I don't know anything about the American ****education system other then my research has taught me.**

**Thanx to KikiJuanita for being my beta for this story.**

* * *

><p>By the time she parks her car behind Noah's truck she still doesn't know what she's going to say.<p>

She really has no idea, so she just gets out of her car and walks up to the door. Before she could even think of ringing the doorbell she feels two strong arms wrapped around her.

Ten minutes later they're sitting in the living room with a cup of tea.

"How did you know I was coming over?" She asks.

He shrugs, "Just a feeling. You were the only one besides my mom, sister and coach Beiste who always had my back."

"How are you?" she whispers.

"I'm okay. He finally forgave me last year. We were sort of friends again, just not as close as we used to be. I'm sad I lost a friend but not devastated." He looks up at her. "What about you? You okay?"

"Yes, I am." She looks Puck in the eye to show him she's genuine. "Really, I am. I'm sure that in time I'll miss him and maybe even love him again as a friend. At the moment all I can do is still hate him. Hate him for how he treated me over the years, for how he shipped me off when I thought we were getting married and how he showed up in New York like he always did when I was ready to let go. He always only wanted me when he couldn't have me. Lying and cheating his way back to me. I'm only in town to support my friends, not to pay my respects to… him. _Yet_."

He takes a good look at her, and forges her to look at him. "Sooo, Is it his?"

Her eyes widened at his knowledge. "How do you know?"

"Nobody knows you better than I do remember?" he smirks and winks. "Your boobs are bigger." She looks down at her chest and blushes.

"Don't. Looks good on you," Puck's smirk changes into a smile. "Soooo, is it Finn's?"

She shakes her head. "No, _they _are not. We _both _know whom I slept with a little over a month ago Noah. And you know I never slept with him. Or with anyone else for that matter." she whispers.

At this point his eyes widen. "You're having twins?" Rachel smiles and nods.

"And they are _mine_?" She nods again. "How? We were carefull this time, we used protection. Are you okay, are the babies okay?"

She shrugs, "Tired all the time and nauseous from time to time but for that I have medicine. But I'm okay and the babies are okay. We did use protection, but the condom broke remember? I was also on the pill so I didn't worry about it. In my excitement of the wedding I totally forgot to put them in my purse before I left New York and when I came back I found them lying on the bathroom sink."

"How long do you know. Why haven't you told me?" He sounds a little hurt.

"I only know for a little over a week now. I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier, but there were a few things to take care of first. If Finn hadn't died we would have come home this weekend to tell you, among other things." She answers.

"So you're going to keep them? What about Broadway?" He wants to know.

"Off course I'm going to keep them. I made that decision even before I went to the doctor to determine if I was pregnant or not." She answered his first question and turns so she could face him. "Why the twenty questions?"

"Quinn wouldn't let me but this time I'm going to be there every step of the way whether you want me to or not. They're my kids too.

When you're having the weirdest cravings I'll run to the store to satisfy them, when you're hormones are driving you crazy horny I want to be there to satisfy you, when you go into labor I'll be there for you to hold my hand and break it and when they're born I'll be there to comfort or feed them in the middle of the night so you can have your sleep or run after them when they misbehave."

She smiles at his rant. "Off course they're your kids too. I wasn't going to keep them from you.

Just to be clear, I'm absolutely not moving back to Lima. Tina, Brittany, Quinn, Artie, Mike and Blaine are all moving to New York for school in the fall too. I'm tranferring to NYU.

Together with Quinn and Santana I bought an amazing house. We're moving in as soon as the contractor is done adjusting it to our needs.

Kurt doesn't know any of this yet, the girls already agreed to move in with us and we're going to talk to the boys as soon as possible to see if they want to move in too. I know the timing is way off base, but for us life goes on. With the school year coming to an end and people leaving for college things have to be done.

Shelby and Judy are moving too. I had a real heart to heart last week with Shelby and she really stepped up."

"Wait, Shelby's moving _again_?" He panics. "She promised me I could be a part of Beth's life. And I wanna be there for you and _our kids._"

"And you will be," Rachel reassures him.

She explains the plans of the band, changing schools and major, moving to Columbus after graduating college and starting the night club/studio.

"We already have the lot and properties sort of. If we get the permits my dads' will look for a contractor to take down one house, combine those two pieces of land and build five or six smaller houses around the main house and the nightclub and record/studio when the permits come through. We can make it one of the requirements the contractor has to hire Sam if he wants the job. If we don't get them for this property we'll go look for something where we can get the necessary permits to build five or six houses and a big enough hangar for you guys to work in.

My uncle, Shelby's brother, is a elektrical/sound engineer. He can build everything that has to do with sound and set up a stage before a performance. He is willing to teach you and Sam everything he knows. I want you to eventually take over his activities as our main sound engineer. Talk to him. Maybe he wants you to go to college to do so, if he does I'll help you with tuitions."

"Are you serious? You'll help me with tuitions for college?" He can't believe what he's hearing.

"I'll have to talk to my parents first off course. I have a full scholarship at NYU, therefor I don't need the college fund they saved for me and next to my already existent trust fund I inherited a lot of money from Shelby's grandparents. Most of it is parked in a trust fund but I don't have to worry about money ever again." She replies.

Puck stands up from the couch. "Who knows about all off this?"

"Quinn, Santana and our parents know about the plans, Santana came up with part of it. Santana, Quinn and Judy know I inherited a large sum of money, but only my parents and I know how much and I'd like to keep it that way.

Britt and Tina only know about the band and living with us and that we asked the boys if they were willing to live with Kurt. None of them knows about the pregnancy or that we already bought a house big enough for _all _of us to live in, including my mom, Judy and Beth.

We are staying in Lima for the next couple of weeks to talk to everybody about our plans, to help Sam graduate and help Shelby pack. My dads' are selling the house and will be moving to Columbus if the permits come through. I can storage my things in Shelby's garage. Mike will have to move his things from Chicago back here by himself. Our plan was to rent a truck and move to New York together at once."

"Wow," he breathed. "I'd love to learn from your uncle. With all what you told me so far you didn't answer one question though. Wait, Full scholarship at NYU? Does that mean you're quitting NYADA, what about Broadway?"

"I just told you. NYADA flew out the window the second that test came out positive with Broadway not far behind it. Santana rather quickly came up with the idea of starting a band because, and I quote That lovely voice of mine has to be heard by people one way or the other and I'm bigger than Broadway. It's a great idea but uncertain. We might make it big but that's going to take a while and we can't live from gigs at weddings and small bars or clubs with five or more people and two babies. To provide us with a steady income I came up with the idea of the club and studio. I'm accepted into NYU/Tisch in the Recorded music program with business as minor on a full scholarship. They know about the pregnancy. I can follow my classes online and turn in the assignments by email until January, from then I have to attend classes like everybody else. I even can start early since the woman I had my interview with yesterday is my mother's best friend, she's sending my books and assignments ahead.

We're starting a studio with everything an artist needs. A label to produce and publish records, managers, lawyers and publicists and give dance and vocal lessons to that same artists and kids. Maybe in time we could expand with renting out sound and lighting equipment."

While Rachel was rambling about the changes and arrangements they already made Puck's jaw was dropping. "You did all of this in a week time?"

Rachel laughs. "Yes, I guess that's beneficial to having parents with connections, a family that owns the biggest realtor firm in New York and a two trust funds that reach to the moon. That's what made it possible we already have the house in New York, the lot to build the club/studio and both Quinn and I are accepted in NYU, even after all deadlines expired."

"Well fuck Lima and that dead end job at Burt's. I'm coming to New York with ya." Puck exclaims.

"Noah, language." She scolds him. "I understand you want to come with us to New York to be there for me and the babies and be close to Beth. But, you can't. Not if you want my uncle to teach you. He lives in Columbus, he can't teach you anything if you're in New York and he's in Columbus. We'll work something out."

He nods his head. "You're right. But I wanna be there for you."

"I know, I want that too." She looks him in the eyes. "Noah, I've been thinking a lot since that wedding. I was devastated when I first arrived in New York after Finn put me on that train.  
>To be honest after that first week I didn't think about him or missed him until he showed up unannounced. There was however one person i did think about and missed like crazy. So I want to you ask you something and I want you to answer honestly.<p>

First. That gesture you made with the words you mouthed after Finn put me on that train. Did you mean it?"

"You were crying so hard I thought you didn't see that. Yes, I meant it" he confesses.

"Okayyy. Second question, did that night or every time we were together before that mean anything to you?"

"It meant everything to me." He caresses her cheek. "I was so fucking jealous of Finn when you began chasing him. Giving him god knows how many chances he screwed up every single one.

I was on the verge of driving to New York and beg you to give me a chance now that you were out of his reach." He kisses her. "Chellie, I love you so, so much."

She smiles softly hearing him say his old nickname for her. "God, we've been so blind and stupid all these years. I love you too Noah. So, so much."

"I'll talk to your uncle. If he advises me to go to college I'm going to take you up on that offer of paying my tuitions if your parents agree. I'll pay you back every cent of it." He promisses.

"Uh huh, what kind of girlfriend would I be if I didn't help my boyfriend through college." She kisses him. "I promise we'll be together every weekend. Either here, in Columbus or New York.

Now." Kiss. "How," kiss, "much," kiss, "time," kiss, "do," kiss, "we," kiss, "have until," kiss, "your," kiss, "mom and sister," kiss, "come," kiss, "home?"

"Why?" Puck asks returning every single kiss.

"Because I want to take you up on your offer to satisfy me when my hormones are driving me crazy horny," she wraps her legs around his waist. "I want you to make love to me because not only my hormones are already driving me crazy horny. So does my hot, handsome boyfriend."

"Babe, you have no idea how long I've been waiting to hear you call _me _your boyfriend for real." He picks her up from the couch and kissing her passionately he stumbles towards the stairs, dropping clothes at the spot. Upstairs they reach his bedroom, slamming the door shut he untangles her legs from his waist and lays her down on the bed. She reaches between them to unzip his jeans, once unzipped he kicks them, together with his boxers, off.

Slowly he kisses down her neck to her collarbone and further down, she moans as he reaches her breast. He kisses, licks and nibbles her nipple while his hand plays with the other.

"Noah please, don't… tease," she whimpers.

"I'm not. I wanna see if you still taste the same." He pants.

"Noah Elijah Puckerman, I swear to god if you're not inside of me within seconds I'll do it myself and you're not getting any anytime soon," she threatens.

"You wouldn't," he groans.

"Try me," she dares him.

He reaches to the nightstand for a condom, but she stops him.

She winks at him with a sexy smile, "It's not like I could get any more pregnant than I already am."

He growls while he slams his lips on her for a deep kiss while he slowly enters her.

"Oh. my… Noah oh, Don't mo…, "she tries to warn as he's fully inside her. "Noaaaaaah," she screams as she comes anyway.

Not giving her any time to come down from her high he pulls almost all the way back and as he thrusts back in a little quicker and harder he whispers in her ear, "there's nothing better than feeling you come around my cock. You're so tight babe, I can feel you come again. Open your eyes, I wanna see you fall apart. Chellie, look at me." She opens her eyes and with a second thrust she comes again, hard.

He smirks as he picks up his pace. She wraps her legs around his waist to send him in deeper and meeting his thrusts. When he feels her muscles flutter and clamp around him for the third time he can't control himself anymore and shoots his load deep inside her.

"Wow Noah, that was-" she gets interrupted by his mother.

"Noah Elijah Puckerman, you come down right this second." She shouts.

"Fuck, our clothes," he curses.

"I'll go," Rachel gets out of bed, puts her panties on and grabs his McKinley football jersey out of his closet.

"Hm, Sexy!" he moans approving.

She smiles back at him as she leaves the room.

"Noah Puckerman, there's a phone ringing every five seconds and there are clothes lying all over the place. If you ha-" his mother wants to scold at her son for having one of his sluts in the house, but she closes her mouth when she sees Rachel come down the stairs wearing nothing more than her son's football jersey.

"Hello Deborah, that would be my phone. It's probably Kurt trying to get in touch with me. I promised him I would be in town by morning but I got a little… distracted."

"RACHEL, I'm so sorry, I thought… what are you… are these your… are you two…?" she is so happy about Rachel's appearance that she's not able to complete her sentences.

Rachel hugs Puck's mother. "Good to see you Deborah. Kurt called me yesterday about the accident. We arrived this morning. Given that all of our friends always manage to forget how Noah is feeling when something happens, I came here first to see how he was doing.

Those are my clothes, I'm sorry we just dropped them. Yes, we're _finally _together. We would appreciate it if you could keep this to yourself for a while though."

Deborah just nods with a really, really happy smile on her face.

Rachel digs her phone out of her purse, dials Kurt's number and heads back to the stairs picking up her and Noah's clothes on the way there.

"You don't mind if I take a shower before I leave, do you?" she asks Deborah while she waits for Kurt to pick up.

Deborah can only shake her head.

'Thanks,' Rachel mouths as she hears the line click, and kisses the older woman's cheek.

_"Where the hell are you? You promised you'd be here by morning. I called your new besties, they told me to call your MOTHER?"_ He squeaks in her ear.

"Wow, calm down Gaylinda," she hears Noah snicker. "I promised I would be in Lima by morning and I am. You really thought I would be on your doorstep first thing after what you did?"

_"I need you here. I just lost my brother, what is more important than that right now?"_ he whines.

"We all need comfort at the moment. I bet you have at least your father, Carole, Blaine and Mercedes if not the whole club already there to comfort you. Right now I'm with someone who's been my best friend my whole life, who everybody always seem to forget about how they're feeling or that they have feelings at all, except me. I'm not going to now just because you think you're the only one who's lost someone close. Not after you blabbering about things I told you in private." She smiles through a fake sniffle tilting her head slightly to give Puck more room as he starts kissing his way down to her collarbone.

"I can't handle being around you right now. I'm sorry."

_"I understand. Can you at least come to the choir room at four? Mr. Schue wants us all there."_

"I… I don't know Kurt," She barely suppresses a moan as Noah kisses her neck and licks that spot behind her ear. "I… I'll… try. Maybe coming back wasn't such a good idea." She lies while lifting her arms for Puck to discard the jersey.

_"I know," _He agrees. _"Too many memories."_

"Yessss,"She hisses. Not in answer to the boy on the phone, but because Noah in that moment sucks at her nipple, hard, before travelling further south leaving a trail of kisses, taking of her panties in the process.

_"You're right, the choir room might not be the best place. I'll call him to see if he can move the meeting to another location." _The boy offers, obviously thinking she's upset by the death of her ex.

"Please," she cries as Noah slides his tongue through her center. "Listen Kurt. I have to go. Text me with the new location okay? Bye." She quickly ends the call.

When Puck sticks his tongue inside her back arches from the bed. "Oh my god, Noah… That… feels so gooood… But pleassse." She moans loudly.

"Tell me what you want babe." He says with a husky voice.

"I want… more… inside," she breathes heavy.

He slides two fingers inside while sucking, licking and nibbling on her clit.

"That… 's better all… though I … oh god… was aiming… for some-… thing big… NOAAAAAAH." She screams as she falls over the edge.

She's squirming underneath him as the tip of his cock teases her entrance. "Is this what you wanted Chellie?"

"God I missed you calling me that. Yessss," she whimpers and thrusts up until he's fully inside her.

"You have to be quiet this time Chell. My mom is downstairs." He whispers picking up his pace.

"A little too late don't you think?" She giggles. "And you wouldn't say. Oh g.. fuck that feels good, that if you saw her face. She's way. Yesss, to happy we're finally together to be concerned about anything right now. God No I'm so close, but I'll try."

"Oh God, you feel so good. You're so tight, you make me lose control way too fast." He groans as he begins to slam harder into her. Her ability to speak is lost as the burning sensation of pleasure building from her toes to her abdomen ready to explode again. When he feels her muscles flutter he kisses her passionate to muffle both their screams as they come together.

As they come down from their high their phones beep signaling an incoming text saying the meeting is moved to Mr. Shuester's house.

"I need a shower," Rachel gets out of the bed. "You coming?" she says over her shoulder when she notices that Noah's still in bed.

"Yeah, I was just admiring the view." He jumps out of the bed to follow her.

* * *

><p><strong> Any review, feedback or constructive critism is welcome. <strong>

**AN: I'm thinking of writing a one-shot about what happened at the wedding-that-didn't-happen, what do you guys thin? Let me know.**

**Up next: the glee meeting  
><strong>


	13. The glee meeting

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot, the computer I wrote it on and the original characters.**

**Thanx for the reviews and follows.**

**Guest: Noah's mom and sister are not moving to NY. You're giving me an idea though.**

**Alexa: It was _never_ Rachel's intension to keep Noah out of the kids' lifes. The only reason he was hurt was because she didn't tell him right away when she found out. As for the rest, patience my dear ;-)**

**Warning: Finn and Mr. Schue bashing, don't like don't read.  
><strong>

**Thanx to KikiJuanita for being my beta for this story.**

* * *

><p>They are the last ones to arrive at Mr. Schue's house. The minute the both of them enter the living room all eyes are on them. The two 'besties' immediately shove a little to make room for Rachel to sit. Santana gives Rachel a 'you're just thoroughly fucked' look. The brunette just smirks with a barely noticeable nod as she sits down between the two former Cheerio's. Whereupon the Latina whispers at the blonde behind Rachel's back, " Hey <em>Tubbers<em>," she grins. "You _all _owe me fifty bucks."

"Did ya tell him?" The Latina whispers as they kiss each other on the cheek. "Yes, we'll talk later." Rachel whispers back.

To make it look less suspicious Rachel also kisses Quinn's cheek who just gapes at her.

"Mr. Schue would you please enlighten us why we're here?" Rachel pronounces harshly, surprising everybody in the room but Puck, Santana and Quinn with her hostile tone.

"Okay guys, welcome. While _some _of you were unreachable," Rachel rolls her eyes at his sneering at her expense. "The others already know that McKinley wants to hold a memorial to honor Finn for all the good he's done for the school after his funeral on Thursday. Principal Sylvester has asked the New Directions to perform at the memorial. I've called this meeting to hear if you have any suggestions. Rachel, any ideas?"

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel POV:<strong>

Santana looks at Rachel with a 'you're just thoroughly fucked' look. The brunette gives her a smirk and a barely noticeable nod as she sits down between the two former Cheerio's. Whereupon the Latina whispers at the blonde behind Rachel's back, " Hey Tubbers," she grins. "You all owe me fifty bucks."

_'I can't believe they made a bet on me, well us. Was I that obvious?'_

I decide to check the message's I missed while Noah 'was taking care of me'.

There are 5 message's from Kurt, 3 from Quinn, 4 from Santana, 2 from my dad's and 2 from my mom.

I deleted the messages from Kurt, Santana and Quinn. The message's from my dads' and the first from my mother are only to inform me that Kurt and Schue are trying to reach me. I open the last one from mom.

**From Mom**: 'Sweetie I understand that you're angry about what Cassie told you. We'll talk about it tonight. Do you think you'll be home for dinner? XOXO Mom'

**To Mom**: The only thing I'm angry about is why you forced me to seek you out if you were always kept up to date just to walk away. We do need to talk but not about this. We can't change the past, only the future. Could you call Steve if he has time for me tomorrow, doesn't matter where. I'll come home as soon as Weepy The Vest Clown is done going on about some memorial I'm not going participate in. Love you, RBB*'

* * *

><p><strong>Nobody's POV:<strong>

"Rachel, _Rachel!?_" Mr. Schue addresses the brunette. Quinn nudges her gently.

"I'm sorry, what?" Rachel comes out of her daze. "I tried to zone out the vindictive and biased speech just given. What?"

"Do you have any ideas for the memorial?" Mr. Schue asks again. "Maybe you want to say something?"

"No and absolutely not," She answers. "Actually, I won't be participating in this memorial."

"What?" comes from all but three mouths simultaneously.

"Rachel, how can you be so selfish?" Kurt squeaks very upset.

"Hold on, Porcelain. Rachel is anything but sel-"

"San don't." Santana gets interrupted by Rachel. "We all know if we leave it up to Butt Chin here it'll be a sloppy with Journey songs and poor dancing memorial. I have too much going on right now you don't know anything about, that I simply don't have the time or the energy to whip all of you into shape and put together a descend memorial.

I still hate him for putting me on a train to New York on my own while I thought we were getting married and not answering my calls and texts for four months. To me he never was a good person or a good boyfriend. He never stood up for me, feeding me meat while I was vegan. If anyone was always selfish, it was him.

My dads' always taught me if you don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything at all. I'm not all of a sudden going to turn into a hypocrite just because Finn died." She leaves the living room to calm down. Puck following her.

"She's right. Finn treated both of us like crap. That's why I won't be participating either." Quinn filled the silence that fell for a moment.

"Neither am I. _What_?" Santana snaps at the stunned faces of their old teammates. "He treated me the same way. Saying I meant nothing after having sex with him, and then outed me in the middle of a very crowded hallway.

Tell me, what good has he done for the school or the club?"

She looks at the group who came up blank at that question.

"That's right. _Absolutely nothing!_

The football team only won state because the girls were brave enough to play the first half and Puck got the guys back during half time. Remember who's idea it was for the girls to play in the first place? _Rachel's!_

The glee club only became national champion because the midget always had our backs despite the way we all treated her and made us rehearse in her basement for competitions outside of Glee for months prior to the competitions because Butt Chin over there was too busy giving us meaningless lessons, talking about being a family but not acting on it and ogling the runaway bride.

Frankenteen only cared about his popularity. I'm really sorry he died, but he doesn't deserve a memorial making him look like the saint we all know he wasn't.

As for _you _Lady Hummel, having the audacity to call her selfish? You've lived with her for almost a year, call yourself her best friend. You of all people should know she's anything but selfish. Who made the jocks in Glee stand up for you against Karofsky because Finn didn't have the guts? That's right Rachel did. Just like she had my back when Finn outed me and she always had all of our backs.

She's got so much going on right now that she should be selfish. Instead she's planning and arranging things for all of us living or moving to New York, including you Gossip Queen." Pointing at Kurt. "When she's ready she will tell you herself, it's not my story to tell."

"I won't join also," Puck said reentering the living room with Rachel. "Every member of the original New Directions knows that he never stood up for them or the club, when it came to it his popularity was more important than anything."

Rachel picks up her purse and coat. "Since I'm not going to participate in any memorial or whatever I'm leaving. Kurt I know that your family is going through an extremely difficult time. Nevertheless would I appreciate it of you and your dad, along with the others who are moving to New York could attend a meeting I am planning on having tomorrow evening at my mother's house to tell you all exactly how selfish I am, with their parents if possible. I'll text the concerning people the address.

Sam, could you please walk with me? Noah, do you need me to drive you home?" Puck nods. "I will see some of you tomorrow."

* * *

><p>Once outside Rachel turns to face Sam. "What's this I hear about you not graduating Sam?"<p>

Sam shrugs. "I have trouble studying because of my dyslexia. The teachers at McKinley don't care, they think I'm just stupid."

Rachel nods. "The teachers maybe don't care, but we do. You, me and one of my parents are going to Sylvester tomorrow morning and talk about this. No matter what the outcome of that meeting will be, we are going to help you graduate Sam. We did it last year for Noah, this year is your turn."

"Why?" The boy wants to know.

"Because you, my dear Sam, are family and family help each other in times of need. Those inside that apartment might not understand what that means but I do." She simply states. "Besides that, we need you. Tomorrow you'll hear why."

"I have a better idea," Puck suggests. "I got a second chance at that test last year thanks to coach Bieste. I'll call her to see if she can do anything for ya."

"That's an excellent idea," Rachel beams. "Let's see what she can do first. Noah, please remind her that we need to know what he has to do to graduate as soon as possible."

Puck taps Sam on the shoulder "Don't worry man. We've got your back."

* * *

><p><strong> AN: I'm very sorry to all the Finn fans reading this story. This is how I see his character.<br>Cory himself might have been a sweet guy but he should have stayed longer in rehab. Instead he let everybody believe he was clean only to use again the first chance he got. Glee, as being the groundbreaking show as it was with several hidden ****messages (gay relationships/marriage, 'Born This Way', '******Transitioning'),** should have done a better job adressing his death.  
><strong>

**Any review, feedback or constructive critism is welcome. **

**Up next: Some more talking and arranging.**


	14. Some more talking and arranging

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot, the computer I wrote it on and the original characters.**

**Thanx for the reviews and follows.**

**Gwennie49**: **We're nearing the end of March 2013. She now 7½ weeks pregnant. A******nd graduation high school is in June? Can anybody verify that?****

**I don't know anything about the American ****education system other then my research has taught me.**

**Thanx to KikiJuanita for being my beta for this story.**

* * *

><p>"Mom, dads can I talk to you?" Rachel asks after dinner.<p>

"Sure honey. Let me put Beth in bed first. I'll be right back." Shelby says on her way to the stairs.

When Shelby comes downstairs the kitchen is already cleaned up.

"Where were you all day? Everybody was looking for you. Are you alright?" Leroy asks when they all sit down at the kitchen table. Rachel nods in response.

"More than alright," she smiles. "I went to Noah's."

"Ah, according to the smile on your face you told him huh?" Hiram chuckles. "Are you together now? Does Deborah know, what did she say?"

Rachel's eyes widen at his knowledge. "How did you-"

"Oh come on," her father interrupts her. "You two have been best friends your whole life's. Whereever you went, Puck wasn't far behind and otherwise with trouble right behind you. I've seen how you'd steal glances at each other in temple for years. We know about your little hook-ups since the beginning of high school. _What_? You thaught we didn't notice? You really believed we soundproofed your room because of your extensive singing and a threatening lawsuit? Uh huh, we could have forced you to practice in the already soundproofed basement. You my dear, are loud with everything. We might have been very open and straight forward when it comes to love and sex towards you but we _definitely _weren't ready to hear a boy making our baby girl scream like _that_." By now Rachel is blushing fiercely.

"We've seen this coming for years. It's about time you told each other how you felt."

"Well, Deborah knows we're finally together, but not that she's going to be a grandmother again.

Things got a little… heated after admitting we love each other and we kind of left a trail of clothes from the living room up to his bedroom. " Rachel blushes again.

"When Deb came home she was mad, obviously thinking the clothes were from another of his random hookups. You should have seen her face when I came downstairs in only Noah's football jersey. Priceless, I swear. She was too shocked to say anything."

Leroy laughs, "I bet she's over her initial shock by now and is sending out wedding invitations as we speak. It surprises me she hasn't called yet."

"She's probably busy scheduling time to go dress shopping." Rachel jokes. "She hasn't called because I kind of asked her to keep it to herself for a while and I ask you to do the same."

"Wait, _Puck _is the father? I thought-" Shelby is too stunned to finish her thoughts.

Rachel pets her mother's arm. "Relax mom, you're not the only one who thought Finn was the father. Of everybody who knows about me being pregnant only Quinn doesn't know the truth yet."

"Okay, is he coming to New York with us?" Shelby asks.

The smaller brunette shakes head. "Not that he doesn't want to, but no. That's what I wanted to talk to you about.

I already told you I wanted to include him in our plans and now you know why. I told him everything.

Despite my objections I have a feeling you're planning a tour for us very soon anyway. Uncle Steve has his family in Columbus and I don't want him away from them too much when we go on tour. Plus if we go on tour we need someone in charge of the label who knows what he's doing. So I want Noah to eventually take over uncle Steve's activities as our main sound engineer with Sam as his assistant.

The reason I wanted to talk to you is that if uncle Steve advises Noah to go to college I want to use the college fund you, dads', saved up for me to help Noah with tuition since I have a full scholarship at NYU. Seeing that he owns an old beat up truck I also would like to buy him a new car. I don't want him stranded somewhere because his truck died."

"That's very admirable of you little star," Hiram comments. "Are you absolutely sure?"

Rachel nods. "Yes daddy. We've been so blind all those years, making erasable mistakes. Not that Beth or these two," pointing at her stomach. "Are a mistake. But the way Beth was conceived is. These two are pure bad luck, but I have no doubt Noah will be an excellent father to these two, just like he would have been to Beth if he would have been able to keep her."

"Okay, talk to Steve about this. If he thinks it's better for Noah to go to college we'll pay his tuitions. And we'll look for a new car for him. Any preferences?" Hiram wants to know.

"Yes, a Jeep like mine, preferably black." Thinking for a second she shakes her head. "No. if Steve is going to teach him everything he knows Noah's going to need something that can carry materials. Make that a Ram Van.

I also want to talk about Sam. He has dyslexia so he has trouble studying and might not graduate.

Noah is calling coach Beiste tomorrow to see what Sam has to do to graduate. We're going to help him do that since the teachers don't give a damn. Last year we helped Noah graduate, this year we are going to help Sam.

I'd like to suggest that Sam and Noah move into the house in Columbus if it goes through. In our search for a contractor to build the extra houses we could make it a requirement that Sam is hired. He needs a job."

"You already have enough on your plate, sweetie. With the pregnancy, school, making a set list for the band, rehearsals and performances. I'll help Sam." Shelby suggests. "Why don't you invite him over dinner for tomorrow so we can see where he needs help."

"Well," Rachel bites her lip. "I already kind of invited the whole New York group with their parents tomorrow night to tell them about the plans."

"It's okay sweetie," her mother assures her. "We understand you don't want to explain everything multiple times. Why don't you invite Sam over for dinner and the rest after. Oh, and when you talk to Puck, tell him Steve's here at eleven tomorrow morning."

"I'll call them from upstairs while I get ready for bed." She kisses her parents and leaves the room.

* * *

><p>Before she gets the chance to call Sam, Puck calls.<p>

"Hey handsome," she answers the call.

"_Hey gorgeous, how was your evening?_" He wants to know.

"I told my parents we're together. Actually my dad asked me if I finally told you." She smiles, "They're expecting the wedding invitation by the end of the week. How was yours?"

"_Ha, funny you ask. What do you think after walking practically naked through my house while ma was home? You're going dress shopping tomorrow with ma and the girls._"

"That sounds like Deborah. Well, tell her I'm very sorry but I already know exactly what dress I want. Besides, I have a date with two very handsome men tomorrow." She changes into shorts and a t-shirt and slips under the covers.

"_Interesting, does your boyfriend know you're having a threesome tomorrow?_" He chuckles.

"He's one of the man I'm having the date with," she lets out a naughty laugh. "Besides, I think he'd prefer a threesome with a woman."

"_HELL YEAH!_" He screams. "_Would ya? Please. Please?_"

"Hmm, maybe" She teases knowing this drives him crazy. "Back to that date that's more a meeting than a date. My uncle will be here at eleven tomorrow morning. Do you think you can be on time or do I have to call you?"

"_You're evil. You can call me anytime babe. I'll be on time._" He promises.

"Good. I have to go, I have to call Sammy. I explained the whole thing to my parents and my mother has taken it upon her to help because and I quote 'I have enough on my plate'."

"_And she's right,_" he agrees. "_You have two little munchkins growing inside of you. You should take it easy._

_Could you tell Sammy I talked to coach Bieste and that he can pick up a list with what he has to do during the day. Or maybe you or your mother can pick it up, you know so you can talk to her about the tutoring thing._"

"Noah, I'm pregnant not a cripple or dying." She huffs. "I'll tell him he only has to show up for dinner.

How lovely it is talking to you, I really have to hang up now before it gets too late to call Sam. I'll see you tomorrow at eleven. I love you. Goodnight."

"_Love you too babe. Goodnight._"

She makes a quick call to Sam telling him that she or her mother will pick up the list of work that he needs to do and that her parents are expecting him for dinner. Before going to sleep she send a mass text to 'Little Lima' as she called it with her mothers address and the time they are expected and one to Quinn and Santana if they would come a little early so they could talk what and how to tell.

* * *

><p>The next day Shelby and Rachel first went to McKinley to talk to coach Beiste what needed to be done for Sam to graduate. Biggest problem was the lack of turned in homework which made Shelby decide to invite Sam's parents over for dinner as well. Unfortunately they live in Tennessee therfor they're not in the possibilty to make it. She agrees to keep call them tomorrow to update them.<br>All teachers agreed that if he handed in his homework of the last two weeks along with all the new work they would use those grades for graduation. Shelby would help Sam and give him pointers how to work around his dyslexia.

After the meeting with coach Beiste they went home to talk with Steve and Puck. As Rachel expected Steve advised Puck to go to college if he wanted to become the main sound engineer of the band. Like Shelby at NYU, Steve is a respected alumni and contributor at Ohio State University with excellent contacts so he would be able to squeeze Puck in for a late admission.

Steve advised him to double major in Electrical and Computer Engineering, which wouldn't be a problem since, despite common believe, Puck was a math genius and an excellent student, and minor in Music.

Since Puck wants to be with Rachel during the pregnancy and the birth of the twins Steve would try to let him start in the fall on the same conditions as Rachel has with NYU. If that wouldn't be possible they would look for other arrangements.

Steve also advised Puck to get his truck driver's license as soon as possible. Puck contacted Apollo Career Center to apply and was accepted immediately and could start the next month.

During dinner came out that although the Hummel's provided Sam with housing, that was all they had done so far. Because of Burt's job as congressman they were more in Washington than they were in Lima so Sam was practically living on his own what lead to playing video games instead of doing homework and study. Together with his parents it was decided that Sam would move in with the BerCorans the next day so Shelby could keep an eye on him and his schoolwork.

Steve agreed to take Puck and Sam under his wing just like Shelby with Santana and Tina. Puck would go to college, if he was accepted, and gain experience with Steve while Sam learned everything from Steve. To save them time and gas, Puck and Sam would move into the house in Columbus. The separate garage would be converted into a workshop where the boys could learn how to fabricate all what was needed, from flight cases to special effects equipment and everything in between.

* * *

><p><strong>If there's anything you'd like to include in this story let me know and I'll see what I can do.<strong>

**Any review, feedback or constructive critism is welcome. **

**Up next: Little Lima meeting and a slip of the tongue or two.  
><strong>


End file.
